<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Desert Rose by Dragonposeidon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598620">The Desert Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon'>Dragonposeidon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far West of dark magic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wicked Lawless Love (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon - Video Game, Demons, F/F, Vampires, Western</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guardian of the Law Granger is a timeless creature who has dedicated her life to taming the supernatural monster of the West and Pansy lands in her viewfinder. The game of ranger and outlaw becomes more complicated when they come face to face with a common enemy. Will Hermione keep her perfect mask and respect for the rules, or will Pansy try the seductive to indulge in her lowest desires?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far West of dark magic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The (...) indicates Pansy's thoughts</p><p>The "..." indicates the dialogues</p><p>This is just a very small prologue to set the mood before the story actually begins</p><p>Do not hesitate to comment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strange stories come out of the west, just like the stories igniting the dreams of travelers.</p><p>What is a great tale of creatures from another world told around a campfire, when the West promises wealth, romance and adventure? People drive west to find new life or to flee life that they experienced.</p><p>For most people, Hidalgo Territory is the end of the line, but legend has it that there is a whole other world beyond the border.</p><p>They say that a strange beauty hunts down these plains, her eyes striking just as quickly and deadly as her bullets. Better to keep a straight path and take these stories to heart, otherwise she might decide that you would make a worthy prey ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting at the saloon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pansy meets Hermione in a saloon and bandits cause problems</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hermione is a bit of a temptress in this story</p><p>comment without hesitation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The back of Pansy Parkinson, a young woman of twenty one year old with a hard but pretty face, raven black hairs and silver eyes, hits the wall of the saloon of the sleeping city where she is now, and she finally allows herself to catch her breath.</p><p>Pansy checks that her booty is still safe<br/>between her chest, under her silver shirt and above her emerald green waist corset.</p><p><em>(This will teach these bandit brothers not to try to overtake ME for a job.)</em><br/>"Some people just don't have loyal bones in their bodies these days!" She said aloud.</p><p>Inside the saloon, all the heads of the place turn towards Pansy's entrance, as if a piano had assumed a sinister air.</p><p><em>(The label dictates that I should take my hat off when entering an establishment, I may be a thief, but let no one ever say that I am not in good manners.)</em><br/>"Ahem, hello, go back to what you're doing." She said to her audience.</p><p>Finally everyone returns to their drinks. Except for the intense beauty at the end of the counter, whose eyes chocolate brown burn Pansy.</p><p>Pansy nods and the mysterious woman dismisses she, her tousled brown hair moving with movement. The tension weaving between them from the moment when Pansy entered the saloon.</p><p>
  <em>(It's refreshing to see a woman my age so striking after running around town with these brothers for almost two weeks.)</em>
</p><p>The heavy-eyed brunette would look at home in a high castle ... especially if it was haunted. Pansy feels struck by a sudden and special thrill.</p><p>
  <em>(Hm, normally, I wouldn't mind having</em>
  <br/>
  <em>the attention of a beautiful woman, but something is wrong with her, is it possible to feel both too hot and too cold from the look of a person?)</em>
</p><p>Pansy feels the woman's gaze still lingering on her.</p><p>
  <em>(I'm afraid of being caught watching.)</em>
</p><p>Outside, Pansy hears her former compatriots thunder in the streets crying for it.<br/>"We know you're hiding somewhere! Come out and we'll go easy with you!"</p><p>As the bandits pass outside, people inside don't even look up to recognize that someone could be in trouble.</p><p><em>(Well the less I draw attention to myself, the better, let's see if I can close these jewels, before they burn a hole in my shirt.)</em><br/>"Mrs. Rosemerta! Could you know someone in the jewelry industry?" Ask Pansy to the barmaid. "As a woman traveling alone, I'm afraid of bandits!"<br/>Pansy taps her eyelashes as punctuation.</p><p><em>(A little white lie never hurt person.)</em><br/>"No one comes to mind right now, Snowdrop, but can I give you a bottle while I'm waiting?" Rosemerta answers.<br/>"It is a little early for my blood." Said Pansy.</p><p>A solid presence drags behind Pansy... the hair on her neck is lifted.<br/>"I couldn't help but hear of banditry, are you in distress, Miss ...?" Asks the mysterious woman, the accent of her voice as dark as her hair...</p><p><em>(I should be able to say where it came from, but I can't.)</em><br/>"Pansy Parkinson, are you new to town?"</p><p><em>(I didn't go all the way home to make sure the pretty women know my name.)</em><br/>"I recently returned, you might say, my name is Hermione. "</p><p>Rosemerta runs her chin over her two fists, her eyes bright.<br/>"Did I not promise that I would find you<br/>quality from afar, Hermione ... Should I negotiate the fees from my researcher? " She said.</p><p>Hermione's eyebrow lifts and opens briefly.<br/>"I think Rosemerta means a necklace you got spoken. "She said to Pansy.<br/>"Of course, should I understand that you are interested?" Pansy replies.<br/>"Very."</p><p>Pansy's instinct is teeming with a wild mix<br/>of warning and envy.</p><p><em>(I guess I'm ready to play this, good</em><br/><em>company AND a pocket of money.)</em><br/>"Can I buy you a drink?" Suggests Pansy.</p><p>In response Hermione produced a sparkling flask. Pansy has the strangest feeling that the flask is colder than it should be, having stayed so close to the other woman's chest.<br/>"Thank you very much, but I only drink a certain vintage." Hermione answers.</p><p>She doesn't seem too sorry.<br/>"A woman of taste." Nods Pansy.<br/>"I see that we are similar in this sight." Said Hermione.<br/>"Well, do you want to have a seat, Miss Hermione?"</p><p>With a puff of cinnamon and smiling eyes, Hermione sits ... very close to Pansy.<br/>"You are there! You think you can steal from us and we can, would we just let it work? Give me that necklace! "Said a bandit as he entered the saloon.</p><p><em>(I only took this necklace because they tried to get rid of me without pay, just that's right!)</em><br/>"Oh, hell!" Exclaims Pansy.</p><p><em>(I also had such a nice conversation ...)</em><br/>"Oh no ... every time you have a deal, things go wrong, you just brought in someone destroying my honest life!" Growls Rosemerta at Pansy. "Shoo!<br/>Come on, asshole! "She adds towards the new arrivals.</p><p>The two Lestranges brothers with whom Pansy ran before overtook Rosemerta ... and no soul could help she.</p><p><em>(Solo as usual.)</em><br/>"Do you think we would just let you waltz?" Rodulphus Lestrange says to Pansy.</p><p>Pansy's fingers tickle her jade-neck collar and she begins to look for weak spots.<br/>"I don't think I remember inviting you to this party." She said to Lestranges.</p><p>Then a shadow crosses Pansy, evoking the cinnamon with a silky steel voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>(Beading steel ...)</em>
</p><p>The smooth barrel of a pistol traces Pansy's cheek and caresses her shoulder while Hermione slides an arm around her. She flashes the bandits a calculated smile.<br/>"As the lady said, we had a private conversation ... a conversation that we want to continue without audience." She said to them.</p><p><em>(Well, I will be!)</em><br/>"I didn't know we had an honest citizen<br/>ready to defend the helpless here. "Said Pansy.<br/>"Don't stay between us and our dessert! Who do you think who are you? " Rodolphus said to Hermione.<br/>"Rod shut your mouth, this brunette is the Rose of Desert! Our master warned us against it! "Exclaims Rabastan.<br/>"Indeed, some people call me that, even if you will realize that I mostly have thorns." Replies Hermione.</p><p>
  <em>(The Desert Rose, huh? I love flowers ... especially those that bloom in unexpected places ...)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Saloon shooting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Lestrange brothers' confrontation against Pansy and Hermione in Mrs. Rosemerta's saloon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments always appreciated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione still stares at the Lestrange brothers, a intimidating smile on her face.<br/>"As for your sweet, I happen to be able to provide it to you." She said to the two men.<br/>"Ha! We could have shot and killed you before we finished this bite. "Rodolphus laughs.</p><p>
  <strong>Suddenly faster than Pansy's eyes can</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>to record it...</strong>
</p><p>Hermione raises her long pistol and aims right between her eyes.<br/>"But you didn't do it." Said Hermione.<br/>"What..." breathes Rodolphus.</p><p>
  <em>(Damn if I let someone make me lazy during my own fight!)</em>
</p><p>Pansy draws her colt with delight.<br/>"Outside, it's a saloon, not a shooting gallery!" Shouts Mrs. Rosemerta.</p><p>The tables crumble, the Lestrange go to heights, and the Desert Rose and Pansy bump their shoulders as they crouch behind the bar. Gunshots pit the bottles behind them, and they shake broken glass.</p><p><em>(It's a shootout, okay, so sorry Mrs. Rosemerta!)</em><br/>"It looks like garbage exploded here from the street, let me return it there?" Said Pansy to Hermione.<br/>"No, no, let me do it for you." The other woman smiles.</p><p>
  <strong>Before Pansy can shoot...</strong>
</p><p>Hermione whips a few shots at the Lestrange brothers' feet so that they back up a step or two.<br/>"... if you insist!" said Pansy, shrugging her shoulders.<br/>"Oh, but I do." Hermione replies. "You are under my protection, Miss Parkinson, and I take this seriously. "<br/>"You boastful, it's the deadliest pistol hand on the devil's backbone!" Growls Rabastan to his brother.</p><p>After seeing Hermione exchange a few shots, Pansy can easily believe that the other woman's reputation is true.<br/>"Who would have thought they had a brain among them?" Laughs Pansy.<br/>"Yes, just one to share for both." Sneers Hermione.<br/>"So what, we both just have to take them down, right?" Rodolphus said to his brother.</p><p>Pansy snaps her fingers to attract the attention of men.<br/>"I think you've already forgotten that I beat you two before." Tells them.<br/>"If you think we are afraid of a watchdog<br/>Ward you are wrong! "Rodolphus replies. "Otherwise, why did our esteemed benefactor grant us strange powers, huh?"</p><p>Hermione sniffs, shoots.<br/>"Do you really think your esteemed benefactor would waste power on you?" She laughs.</p><p><em>(What are these three chatting about...?)</em><br/>"You are only lambs led to their own slaughter, believing themselves to be lions all the time." Said Hermione.<br/>"Well, let's get out from behind this bar and shear them!" Suggests Pansy.<br/>"Throw me some silver balls, Rab! It's the only one way to defeat the Rose." Rodolphus orders.</p><p>Hermione's chocolate eyes widen for a fraction of a second.<br/>"It looks like they're not as stupid as they are air, probably better if I keep my distance." She said to Pansy.<br/>"Very well! I also wouldn't want to get any closer to these guys than I should." Accept the other woman.</p><p><em>(Especially not after sharing a wagon with them for weeks.)</em><br/>"Take this! Now who are the lambs ?!" Said<br/>Rodolphus.<br/>"No wait, don't shoot the prairie witch! We could be cursed like old Man Flint!" Warns his brother. "I tell you something to about Parkinson's wrong, we absolutely need to talk to the master. "</p><p>As the Lestranges talk to each other, a<br/>ricochet slides into Pansy's forearm.</p><p>
  <em>(I guess my bad luck strikes again.)</em>
</p><p>Hermione extends a stable arm to cover Pansy and pulls once on the chandelier, the support chain divides and the chandelier crashes into a few tons of iron and candle wax on the Lestrange brothers.<br/>"Hell, this is my favorite shirt!" Complains Pansy.</p><p>The softer hands of Hermione touch that of Pansy, cradling the bandit's injured arm.<br/>"Hush, you will absolutely...!" Hermione begins, her nostrils widen and her irises<br/>become thin like a knife. "...Oh, a fine vintage, indeed."</p><p>Hermione's lashes float like the wings of a raptor at rest.<br/>"I could just drink you" She breathes to Pansy, her bright eyes and her sensual and sepulchral voice piercing the other woman's heart. "You ARE something special."</p><p>Hermone's tongue slides over her lower lip<br/>painted and Pansy finds herself pinned once again under the chocolate look. It makes her shiver in the back, which she doesn't like. With a squeak and a crash, the Lestrange are struggling in disorder and point their weapons again at the two women. The scream of the men return a certain meaning in Hermione and Pansy.</p><p>
  <em>(Hell, as we look at each other, it has become an execution squad!)</em>
</p><p>One of Hermione's eyebrows rises very slightly surprised by the awareness of herself.<br/>"Fire!" Shouts Rabastan.</p><p>After a furious whirlwind of clicks, Pansy opens the eyes.<br/>"The fools ran out of ammunition! Ha! It seems that you are my wild haired lucky charm, Hermione!" She said with a big smile.<br/>"Oh shit." said Rodolphus.<br/>"Let's get out of here!" Suggests his brother.</p><p>
  <strong>Pansy steps forward to follow the Lestrange brothers on the run...</strong>
</p><p>But Hermione's obstinate grip on her arm pulls her back.<br/>"We have to chase those morons for sure... I don't want to worry ...!" Pansy begins.</p><p>Hermione's fixed eyes swallow Pansy, and the voice of the Desert Rose darkens even more.<br/>"The only concern that matters... is you, Miss Parkinson's. "</p><p><em>(She looks at me like I'm a... delicious meal.)</em><br/>"You can ... Um ... let go of me now." Said Pansy.</p><p>
  <em>(If I didn't know better, I would say that I put it in a trance.)</em>
</p><p>Despite her body ringing like a bell, Pansy's embrace with Hermione begins to catch the eye of the crowd recovering.</p><p>
  <em>(Maybe a touch of ridiculous to break this breathtaking tension? In a way that won't put me in jail for public indecency obviously.)</em>
</p><p>Pansy gently tapped the tip of Hermione's leonine nose.<br/>"Ask forgiveness." She said to she.</p><p>However, Hermione does not give up her grip on Pansy. Not a single drop of sweat disturbs her perfect forehead, but Pansy notices a smell of wood smoke emanating from the other woman's wild curls...</p><p>Pansy's heart didn't slow down after the fight, and now she feels a familiar feeling of force go up in it.</p><p>
  <em>(Something serious will happen, I can feel it ...!)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bounty hunters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the saloon fight strange things happen, Pansy discovers Hermione's work and meets three new characters</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No action in this chapter especially dialogue and thoughts of Pansy </p><p>Do not hesitate to comment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the bottles of liquor scattered on the floor of Madame Rosemerta's saloon begin to spin, then faster and faster until they whip the floors. The ladies in the saloon had just started to dust themselves ... now they gasp and scream.</p><p>
  <em>(Ok, they barely hit an eyelash in a shootout, but when I lose control over my ... strangeness, they scream, okay, Pansy thinks, how am I going to hide that from Hermione?)</em>
</p><p>Hermione slowly blinks of her dizziness.<br/>"Oh, you're still trying to learn the art of controlling your powers, aren't you?" She said to Pansy, smiling.</p><p>
  <em>(Well, she certainly knows something I don't know, when she seemed to want to eat me, it was less disturbing than this ... reverence.)</em>
</p><p>The bottles stop spinning and rattling.<br/>"Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Pansy, before you start making assumptions?" Ask Hermione looking a little amused.</p><p>
  <em>(I was ... was it ... uncertainty? Concern? Or a threat?)</em>
</p><p>Either way, Hermione's greedy and professional demeanor disappears.</p><p>
  <em>(I should get out of here before the rumor mill is starting to spin.)</em>
</p><p>Always so close, Hermione's eyelashes flutter at Pansy's pulse rate.<br/>"Relax, you did well, Pansy, calm your heart, I hear him start a storm. "Hermione said softly.</p><p><em>(How the hell did she hear my heart ?!)</em><br/>"I'm calm! Just ... damn unlucky damn!" Pansy replies.</p><p>Hermione's cunning gaze lands on each of the tics Pansy's nervous ... and each part tingles in turn.<br/>"Don't worry, I'll take care of the detractors." Reassure Hermione. "You better watch yourself before the next chaos."</p><p>
  <em>(I'm not sure it will calm anyone down.)</em>
</p><p>But that seems to be enough attention disperses and Pansy no longer feels like the strangest person in the room.</p><p><em>(Mastery, using her own quirk for this purpose!)</em><br/>"Well, I ... you ...!" Stutters Pansy.<br/>"Well now, what is the heckling that led to this pitiful scene?" Ask for a pompous voice.</p><p>
  <em>(Sheriff!)</em>
</p><p>Pansy's chin flows and she puts on her hat<br/>so that it shades her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>(Just wait for the moment to go to spin.)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hermione turns an elegant heel to the newcomer...</strong>
</p><p>A tall, thin man with combed red hair impeccably, with blue eyes and a perfectly waxed badge pinned on his coat.<br/>"Sheriff Weasley." Said Hermione her lips almost thin imperceptibly.<br/>"Ah, it's you, uh ... ma'am." Replied the man. "Your 'Sheriff Weasley' routine always makes me look for my brother Bill over my shoulder ... Percy would do. "<br/>"I believe in courtesy to my colleagues, sheriff." Hermione tells him.<br/>"Well, then, maybe you could give me some information on what happened to all the bottles Mrs. Rosementa's liquor? " Asks Percy.</p><p>The serious-faced sheriff takes this turnaround joke about the colleague, and Pansy too.</p><p><em>(First person to have caught my imagination for far too long, and she's a woman of the law! Quite high, too, if the sudden concern of the sheriff is a measure, well, it's a shame! Busy chatting, I guess it's time for me to look for a way out.)</em><br/>"Also, Sheriff, I'm going to handle Miss Parkinson the right way." Said Hermione.</p><p>
  <em>(Whelp, I'm ready to go!)</em>
</p><p>A delicate and gentle hand brushes over Pansy's, freezing her in her steps.</p><p>
  <em>(I didn't even hear her move! And my earth is so cold, how could I not have noticed that before?)</em>
</p><p>Just as Pansy is too deeply immersed in a study of the delicate skin placed on her own, a wandering ray of sunshine falls on Hermione and she, the desert rose quickly takes her hand away.<br/>"Pansy waits a moment." She says.<br/>"Would you like to check the time?" Pansy replies.</p><p>
  <em>(It's time to spin, that's what it is.)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Pansy walks past Hermione straight outside the saloon and straight across the street...</strong>
</p><p><em>(I can't hear she following me ... it looks like they're still talking at the door of the saloon.)</em><br/>"See you soon, Miss Granger." She said softly.</p><p>As Pansy escapes, she grabs a few final words between the law guard and the sheriff.<br/>"Should I go get it?" Percy asks.<br/>"Leave her to me." Hermione answers.</p><p><b>A few days after the saloon fiasco...</b><br/> <br/>This city has become too hot for Pansy.</p><p><em>(I better take some supplies and escape before the Lestranges offer another plan, and before Hermione finds out where I am staying ... but those shelves are all empty.)</em><br/>"When was their last restocking?" Growls Pansy unhappy.</p><p>
  <strong>As Pansy returns to leave...</strong>
</p><p>She hits a wall which she swears is not there before, and the wall exclaims and stabilizes the elbow of the outlaw.<br/>"Whoa, forgive me, miss!" Said a cowboy the same age as Pansy.</p><p>He has black bushy hair, green eyes behind round glasses and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. The cowboy is accompanied by a younger woman with long blonde hair and dreamy silver eyes, wearing very extravagant clothes that she dusted off as she and the man entered the store Pansy was rummaging through.</p><p><em>(Ok ... I would certainly remember seeing these two in town before!)</em><br/>"Do you always meet new people this way, or am I just magnetic." Teases Pansy.<br/>"Do you often run into people? Because then I would say no, I don't mind ... my name is Potter, Harry Potter. "Replicate the cowboy." And this is Luna. "<br/>"Miss Lovegood to my friends." Smiles the blonde.</p><p>The teasing in Luna's voice tells Pansy<br/>that the other woman likes jokes. Harry pouted that said he would play the game.<br/>"Aw, is that it? You told me to call you Luna, does that mean we're not friends?" He sighs.</p><p>Luna pats Harry's arm, and Harry cracks a<br/>smile that invites Pansy in the joke.</p><p><em>(They seem friendly, if not a little strange.)</em><br/>"I'm Pansy" she says.<br/>"Have we met somewhere before?" Ask Luna.<br/>"I'm sure I will remember it." Replies the other woman smiling widely.</p><p>Luna then draws a playing card out of nowhere.<br/>"Mine, but it's the image that spits, isn't it<br/>right? " Said Harry.<br/>"From the card?" Asks curious Pansy.<br/>"Of the woman in the poster." Luna answers.</p><p>With appalling clarity, Pansy notices the wanted posters pinned near the cash register; especially the one with her face on it.</p><p>
  <em>(Ok, it looks a bit like me, but they got the wrong nose.)</em>
</p><p>Usually, bounty hunters blend a little better than Harry and Luna. But they don't seem to have come there in search of a fight ... or a bonus.<br/>"I have one of those faces, I guess, beautiful, maybe devil, et cetera." Pansy smiles.</p><p>Harry's smile stiffened.<br/>"Pay attention to how you transform a sentence, miss, the devil may well care very much, indeed." He said.</p><p><em>(Here's a guy who found himself on the wrong side of something not his own fault</em><em> ... I understand that.)</em><br/>"All jokes aside ... will I have to fight to get out of here? Because I prefer not to hurt you." Mention Pansy.<br/>"Hmm ..." Said Luna seeming to think.</p><p>A stiff flicker of mixing cards meets Pansy's ears and she is momentarily distracted.<br/>"Your fortune has not yet entered, but we have been asked to keep an eye on you, by the powers that be." Said Luna.</p><p>Pansy raises an eyebrow at Luna.<br/>"As for the supplies, didn't you hear? There are bandits in the city, you know? It's more difficult for the supplies to enter." Add the blonde.</p><p><em>(These damn Lestranges! Again it's more</em><br/><em>hard for me to get supplies to leave.)</em><br/>"So hunting these two idiots is a full-time job." Sigh Pansy.</p><p>Luna hates her shoulders then pulls a card and hands it out in Pansy the card expands to show ...</p><p>
  <em>(My poster wanted !?)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I could surprise you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Luna chat a little more with Pans before she returns to her lair where she receives an interesting visit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is mention of an oc linked to Pansy in this chapter </p><p>Your comments are always appreciated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy looks at Luna a little impressed by the blonde.</p><p><em>(She managed to drag my poster without my realize this is the best trick happening that I have never seen! Aside from mine, of course.)</em><br/>"I thank you?" Said Pansy unsure.</p><p><em>(Maybe we are cut from the same wood then, if they help me.)</em><br/>"Maybe you should dye your hair, you know, to change your pace." Suggest Harry to Pansy.<br/>"You know, I've tried this before ... it never stays, the dye just doesn't set." Said Pansy.<br/>"In this case I suggest you wear a hood." Luna smiles.</p><p><em>(Tells me the strange bird!)</em><br/>"Yeah, I would be less visible ..." Pansy agrees.</p><p><em>(I just need to know where these two are ... are they anarchic like me, or are they working with Granger? There is only one way to be sure ...)</em><br/>"Do you always travel under the stars or just use a lantern?" Pansy asks.</p><p><em>(Any thief knows that starlight is the only way to do anything.)</em><br/>"If it's not the full moon, ma'am, I'm just staying at home." Harry answers.</p><p>A card wavers between Luna's delicate fingers, and she ignores Pansy's question.</p><p><em>(This is not the correct answer, so they cannot be outlaws like me.)</em><br/>"Well, Luna, you think you have what you are for come here? Because I think it's time to go get a drink." Harry said to his friend.<br/>"Only if Pansy joins us, we were supposed to find her, right?" Luna replies.</p><p><em>(I knew it smelled suspicious from the start! Hermione Granger wrote all over it.)</em><br/>"In fact, my friends, I try to avoid the saloon in this moment. "Said Pansy.</p><p>Harry exchanges a look with Luna, and puts his Bordeaux red cowboy hat on his tousled black hair.<br/>"Ah well, another time then." Said Luna looking disappointed with Pansy's refusal to spend time with her. "Give her our greetings when you see her."</p><p>
  <em>(Please don't tell me she means who I think</em>
  <em> she means...)</em>
</p><p>
  <b>A bit later...</b>
</p><p>It took Pansy an afternoon to pack up all of her things and prepare to leave town.</p><p>
  <em>(It's almost time to close the door behind me, ride my horse, and go for the sunset.)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>A knock on the door of Pansy's room</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>shakes into her bones...</strong>
</p><p>Something familiar goes up along her spine, like the last time she had some heavy chocolatey look on her.</p><p>
  <em>(Aunt Penelope always said that I had the gift of creating my own problems, hope that having Hermione in mind did not call her to my door.)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stabilizing, Pansy takes a deep breath and opens the door...</strong>
</p><p>Even if she already knows who's going to stand there.<br/>"Granger!" She said without surprise.</p><p>As Pansy had guessed, Hermione stood there, beautiful and proud, and as intimidating as the other woman remembers.</p><p>
  <em>(I knew it! The feelings that I felt did not</em>
  <br/>
  <em>never cheated.)</em>
</p><p>But Pansy's heart still pulsates at the sight of Hermione, and she has to force herself to regain some balance.<br/>"Well, I knew you were talented, give me days to get comfortable, then hit suddenly like I feared." Pansy smiles.<br/>"As you would have feared, Miss Parkinson, or hoped?" Asks Hermione amused. "Certainly, nothing can seem so sudden to someone as sensitive to the universe as you are."</p><p>
  <em>(Ohh, she's sweet, but dangerous too, she seems to know more about me than I would like.)</em>
</p><p>Pansy casually leans against the door frame of her room during which she fixed Hermione.<br/>"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit to?" Asked Pansy.<br/>"I had a proposition to make to you, however I was told that you had refused my invitation for a drink." Hermione answers.<br/>"It's funny I don't remember YOU asking, unless you usually send other people as messengers."<br/>"Regardless, I would prefer that we speak a little more in private anyway, why not invite me a moment in your room? "</p><p>
  <em>(A beautiful stranger who asks to be invited to the interior? Where have I heard this before? Ah yes, I remember, it certainly comes from some terrible stories that all started this way!)</em>
</p><p>A special sensation invades Pansy, soothing her shoulders stretched.</p><p>
  <em>(I have the feeling that someone is scratching my head.)</em>
</p><p>Pansy shakes her hand around her grazing bandaged ball, grinning at the thud and the invading feeling disappears.<br/>"It's a bit messy in there." She says to<br/>Hermione to prevent the other woman from going to her room.</p><p><em>(There could be things in my room that could incriminate me.)</em><br/>"If talking is all you are here for, are we going speak down? More space than this corridor ... "Said Pansy.</p><p>Pansy breathes deeply and the breasts of both women touch each other. Chills run through the skin outlaws and shine behind her eyes.</p><p><em>(It's like petting a python, Morgan helps me, I love it.)</em><br/>"You are a curious thing, aren't you?" Hermione smiles.<br/>"Yeah, yeah, and you never met a girl like me, did you?" Sniffs Pansy. "I have heard this reply so often that I can sing the whole song myself, as for you, well ... I've seen your gender before. "</p><p>The atmosphere in the hallway cleans up and cools down all at once. Hermione gives Pansy a predatory tilt of her head.<br/>"And what GENDER am I?" She almost asks, groaning.</p><p>Pansy swears, Hermione's hair is now wilder and her eyes should be so bright they have become intense ... it seems to the outlaw that she has touched a nerve, so she decides to tease the other woman, just a little.<br/>"You are a low blood, veined with ice, a blood sucker ..." She begins then with a sly smile. "In short, you are an officer of justice."</p><p>Hermione's shoulders lift and her eyes widen.<br/>"That...?!" She said incredulous.</p><p>Then the tension breaks as Hermione throws her head back and laughs frankly. She's not one to really lose her temper, so the sound is rich and mellow, and there is a slight rapturous edge on a hit or two that makes Pansy's own lips shiver.<br/>"I might surprise you, Miss Parkinson." Hermione smiled when her laughter ended.<br/>"Not as much as I can surprise you, Miss Granger!" Pansy replies.<br/>"I concede the point; that could very well be the case."</p><p><em>(Hell, I surprise myself right now!)</em><br/>"I guess it depends if you believe in fate ..." Pansy smiled. "After all, you had to see me again!"<br/>"And I who thought you attributed this to my skill ... or were your compliments not sincere? '' Asked Hermione a hand on the heart with a slight annoyed pout.</p><p>Anyone else would be angry; but Hermione<br/>just arch an amused eyebrow and lower your eyelids. She is prettier than an image and as skillful as a demon, but Pansy cannot relieve the tension in her shoulders.<br/>"Look, if your proposal was to come here to stop me, make me see the error of my ways, I will not go quietly." She says.<br/>"Ah yes, business before pleasure." Hermione agrees.</p><p>Hermione slides a step or two away from Pansy, and despite herself, the young woman internally mourns the distance between them.</p><p>
  <em>(Not to mention the distance that entered her gaze too.)</em>
</p><p>Pansy's heart gives a dull ache, Hermione staring at her before speaking to she.<br/>"I have a proposition for you, but it's not what you're thinking about."</p><p><em>(Hell, I hope it doesn't involve handcuffs.)</em><br/>"Although it seems that your life has so far included less ... legitimacy than I would prefer, I don't am not here to punish you." Add Hermione.</p><p><em>(Oh, in that case, I hope it involves handcuffs!)</em><br/>"So why are you here?" Pansy asks.</p><p>Hermione stands up<br/>"I am empowered to offer you a higher plan and a broader objective ... an overview of the place in the cosmos. "She said. "A passport in the dark. "</p><p><em>(Excuse me ...? It sounds like a recruiting ...)</em><br/>"We are more alike than you think." Said Hermione.</p><p>Pansy looks at Hermione from head to toe.<br/>"You're too tidy to look like me." She told she.<br/>"Our similarities are deeper, I assure you." Replica Hermione.<br/>"Assert that you let an alleged outlaw like me go free?"</p><p>Hermione slaps her lip thoughtfully before answering softly.<br/>"I would give you a week early."</p><p>
  <em>(More than fair ... I guess ... should I leave now ...?)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Let me see your wound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Pansy chat a little more until the law enforcement officer notices that the other woman is injured</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite mentioning to Pansy that she<br/>could stop it, after a week in advance,<br/>Hermione just smiles at the other woman.<br/>"Although if you stop fleeing your real self, I won't need to chase you at all. "She told she.<br/>"All right, I'm free for the evening, let's listen to this plan higher and this goal wider." Said Pansy, rolling eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>Pansy shrugs carefree as she walks past Hermione toward the stairs to descend</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>towards the common room...</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(Must have shot the gunshot wound on my arm too hard, I was too anxious to get downhill feed to my horse to think of finding a better bandage than my pocket square.)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>There is no one in the common room to ease the tension between Hermione and Pansy...</strong>
</p><p><em>(I wonder if the owner of the pension, Mrs. Weasley, went out for the night, shit, sitting here bleeding in a empty room is not the strongest negotiating position.)</em><br/>"A little honey in your wound is all you need to help the pain." Said Hermione knowingly. "If you want, I could ..."</p><p>Hermione's voice comes right next to the ear of Pansy startling her.<br/>"How are you...?!" The outlaw is surprised.</p><p>Pansy's sleeve is clean ... there is no sign of blood.<br/>"I have a knack for feeling discomfort in this vein." Explains Hermione, shrugging one shoulder. "You could say it is in my nature."</p><p>Pansy imagines Hermione's cool fingers sliding across her sore skin, and she can't help but nibble on her lower lip. Hermione's flashing flashes towards Pansy's mouth and her forehead rises briefly. Slowly, the guardian reduces the distance between Pansy and she then reaches out, expecting the outlaw lets she see her wound.</p><p><em>(Well, I might as well get a little something out of this song and this dance!)</em><br/>"I guess it would be nice." Pansy smiles.<br/>"Excellent." Approve Hermione. "Clean cotton and fresh air were a good start, but you're only a day or two away from bad blood without extra help."</p><p>Pansy's wound is hidden under his sleeve ... how did Hermione even know that the other woman had used her cotton handkerchief?<br/>"I can smell it and I would hate that the infection reach your heart when I can do something to prevent that. " Hermione said softly.<br/>"Powerful and wise on your part, to have a first aid kit with you." Said Pansy.<br/>"Oh no, I never need it myself ..." Smiles the law guard. "But it would not be a terrible idea, I may need it for another, as for this kit, Molly always keeps it in the closet of the common room for unfortunate misfortunes."</p><p>With another breeze scented with parchment, Hermione sits again very close to Pansy.</p><p><em>(She teases me ...)</em><br/>"Can I?" Hermione asks, her fingers tightly closing around Pansy's hand.</p><p>
  <em>(It's like the Snow Queen is holding my hand.)</em>
</p><p>Goosebumps rush on Pansy, then the cold of Hermione's skin becomes soothing.</p><p>
  <em>(And I thought it would be easy ...)</em>
</p><p>It's a simple touch, but it's sort of anything but impersonal ...</p><p><em>(I guess it's a good thing Ms. Weasley isn't here right now, so I have it all for me.)</em><br/>"It hurts?" Hermione asks with careful twists of her fingers, unbuttoning Pansy's armband and rolling up the outlaw's cuff. "I will be gentle."</p><p>Hermione strokes once the inside of the elbow Pansy, a reminder for the young woman not to move.</p><p><em>(Oh no, I don't know for how long I will</em><br/><em>can stay seated.)</em><br/>"I don't often get lazy like that." Mention Pansy.</p><p>The thin skin around Hermione's eyes tightens and her movements, although skillful, seem hesitant.<br/>"Move as you wish you won't disturb me." She says.</p><p>
  <em>(I doubt she means wrapping a wick of her</em>
  <br/>
  <em>rebellious hair around my free hand then I'll just have to resist this temptation.)</em>
</p><p>Hermione unties Pansy's handkerchief and the younger one with the impression that the law enforcement officer undoes some of her buttons, exposing her throat instead of her wrist.<br/>"You have very delicate skin ..." Hermione breaths.<br/>"I thank you?" Said Pansy uncertain.</p><p>Hermione lights up her throat, her hand squeezes the elbow of Pansy, then slides to the back of the outlaw's arm to pull her a little forward ... Her whole chest following the movement.<br/>"This is a very elaborate scheme to make sure I don't run away." Said Pansy.</p><p><em>(This has now become an extremely ill-advised flirt, but what else can I do, stuck sitting here?)</em><br/>"Yes, just in my claws." Smiles predatory Hermione.</p><p>Hermione distracts Pansy with a quick flash of her straight pearly teeth. Quick but careful, the guard takes off the handkerchief without disturbing the healing flesh underneath.<br/>"You had a little training in that!" Said Pansy impress.<br/>"Unfortunately yes." Sigh Hermione. "I..."</p><p>A few drops of fresh blood appear very red against the old embroidered monogram of Pansy, interrupting Hermione, who starts rubbing the blood absently with her thumb, her hand on Pansy's forearm squeezing gently, unconsciously, and the caretaker lifts the tissue, inspecting the other woman's initials.<br/>"Are you thinking of keeping my handkerchief, like the knights of the past?" Teases Pansy, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>With a slight smile, Hermione drops the handkerchief and opens the first aid kit.<br/>"I would only do that if you accepted my costume, remember." She replies.<br/>"Armor could be useful!" Said Pansy.</p><p>Another amused smile; Hermione knows that Pansy knows what she meant, but she still clarifies ... or maybe she just points out.<br/>"My pursuit, of course!" She says.<br/>"So you WANT to continue chasing me!" Said Pansy with seduction. "I have already introduced myself and if I were you, I would check if the initials on my handkerchief correspond to the name I gave you."</p><p>Hermione flutters her nimble fingers along the bloodstained handkerchief between Pansy and herself as if to draw a map.<br/>"With that in my pocket I could find you anywhere ... but not as you think." Said<br/>Hermione sure of herself.<br/>"So I better not let you take it ... an elegant woman like you with a stained handkerchief, well, that will not work." Pansy replicates.<br/>"I think it's a nice shade now, we're all this color, underneath ..."</p><p>For a moment, it looks like Hermione is wearing long branded gloves.</p><p>
  <em>(How would these sharp points feel, tracing my skin?)</em>
</p><p>Hermione wraps the bandage around the arm of Pansy in a way that seems almost fashionable. Each change in her grip binds Pansy both in Hermione's signature and far from her contact.<br/>"Right here right now." Smiles Hermione. "Like new, let's speak clearly ... the organization I work for is dedicated to finding the disturbances that threaten<br/>the balance between the known and the unknown, to protect people against strange dangers and mysterious circumstances and against themselves, if we have to. "</p><p><em>(Woah! She is terribly tempting for someone who is supposed to save me from myself ...)</em><br/>"How do you usually manage this feat?"<br/>Pansy asks.</p><p>The corner of Hermione's mouth curls.<br/>"We employ a rare type of person ... many types, in fact ... and we negotiate, failing that, we ... corral!"</p><p>Pansy's misbehaving heart could use some comfort as Hermione looked at her like that.<br/>"It seems messy, if it fails, who does the cleaning?" Said Pansy.<br/>"Me."</p><p>
  <em>(Woah ... what, she ...?!)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. You are remarkable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione is still trying to enroll Pansy in the Ward and decides to bring her to a place to convince her</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Still at Mrs. Weasley's inn, at night ...</b>
</p><p>When Hermione admits to being the cleaning service of her association, there is not a hitch in her sweet voice, it is a cold face if Pansy has never seen one.</p><p><em>(Now why does it make me calm down and bask?)</em><br/>"But our work is much more than that." Said Hermione.</p><p>In memory of the cold brush in Hermione's hand ... the stability of her arm as she aimed at the pistol that seemed to be coming from the thin air in the saloon, a thought begins to spin in Pansy's mind .<br/>"I don't know ..." she said. "I can imagine a little, though."</p><p>Hermione knowingly nods, happy.<br/>"As smart as I had hoped." She said smiling to Pansy. "You would be<br/>a perfect addition to the organization. "<br/>"Yeah, well I can't say exactly that I'm a team player..." Pansy replies.<br/>"Well, I can't say exactly that the Ward<br/>let it operate as you have been. "<br/>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>Hermione widens her eyes in surprise at Pansy's wary and demanding tone.<br/>"Has your family never told you about yourself?" She asks speechless.<br/>"We are not on good terms at the moment." Pansy responds by shrugging a shoulder to avoid the subject.<br/>"But you know there is something more in this world, hidden just out of sight, don't you?"<br/>"I can't say that I feel a lot of things in this world other than the fact that I don't fit in like the others would like."<br/>"... is that what you really think?" Request<br/>Hermione looking sad. "But you're so ... the bottles and then the fire in the saloon, then upstairs rather ... don't you know you're remarkable? "</p><p><em>(What does that mean?)</em><br/>"Flattery will take you everywhere." Said Pansy.</p><p>Hermione shakes her head sadly.<br/>"Hey now, I don't want to pity you." Growls<br/>Pansy offended.<br/>"It is not mercy that I offer you." Said Hermione slowly. "You say you have no contact with the other world? At least now I know where to start..."</p><p>
  <strong>Hermione leans over the table before Pansy can blink...</strong>
</p><p>The law clerk takes the outlaw's chin in hand, Pansy can't hold a gasp, and she can't break the hold deceptively gentle from Hermione.<br/>"I know what it's like to be cut off from everything, to become a stranger to yourself and to feel like a monster in your own skin." Hermione said softly.</p><p>Hermione sighed heavily before giving Pansy an encouraging little smile.<br/>"But I also know what it's like to get out of the cold, and I assure you that you can too." She said confidently.</p><p>Pansy swallows, forcing herself not to back away.<br/>"Stop pulling my leg." She said, gritting her teeth unhappy.</p><p>The powers in Hermione's chocolate eyes overwhelm Pansy's mistrust ... the law guard feels it all, so deeply. She believes what she says.</p><p><em>(Goddess, what if she could believe in me like that?)</em><br/>"Let's put aside my original proposal and let me show you first a place of belonging." Suggests Hermione.<br/>"Okay, that was a big hit." Said Pansy, skeptical.</p><p>
  <em>(Show me that there is another world, and people like me...)</em>
</p><p>
  <b>A few hours later, in town ...</b>
</p><p>Hermione leads Pansy on a sunset stroll through town ... something new for the outlaw.</p><p>
  <em>(Lately, I started running along the walls and hiding under my hat so I wouldn't be noticed.)</em>
</p><p>The townspeople move away from the path of Hermione and Pansy ... people not daring to look them in the eyes.</p><p>
  <em>(Or rather, they seem to avoid Granger's way.)</em>
</p><p>Pansy is used to playing the game between captivating people and passing over the advice, but that's something else.<br/>"Do they think you are a princess or an outcast?" She asks Hermione.<br/>"In fact, this is a pretty good summary of my position paradoxical. "Replies the other woman.<br/>"Does this treatment never give you chills?"</p><p>Hermione shrugs an elegant shoulder, tilting her face to the moonlight.<br/>"I don't particularly feel the cold." She said mysteriously.<br/>"I guess it has to make some things easier ..." Said Pansy.</p><p>
  <em>(This air of command, for example.)</em>
</p><p>But the memory of Hermione's fervor as she described Ward's camaraderie ... coming from the cold ... She doesn't tell Pansy that she's not immune to loneliness, at least. In a way, it gives Pansy courage, or pride if you ask her aunt Penelope, to say the inexpressible.</p><p>
  <em>(This intense look, the impossible grace, her demon skill, her soft skin and her old balance ... I begin to reconstitute it.)</em>
</p><p>All this reminds Pansy of the stories she devoured late at night as a young girl ...</p><p><em>(Stories featuring monsters who could only walk under the cover of night, cradling young women in a false sense of security ... Granger to imply that she could only hunt me when it was NOT during the day.)</em><br/>"You know, a lot of people were telling stories of monsters when I walked around here." Mention Pansy. "And I've done my fair share of reading in the past ... did you tell me more or less at the inn that these stories are actually true?"</p><p>Hermione barely blinks, still basking in the moonlight.<br/>"Hmm, what awful pennies did you buy in the east?" She teases. "Not the moralizers, I hope."<br/>"No, the most salacious mainly." Pansy responds with a little smirk. "Swollen ivory breasts, withered young ladies carried under scented cloaks for a drugged kiss to the neck ..."<br/>"Ah yes, those or the witches were dancing naked under the full moon, there is a rare sight."</p><p>Pansy shrugs one shoulder with a slight<br/>grimace of disgust.<br/>"Of course, the seducers in these stories were always men. "She said put off.<br/>"Tsk, as if men could seduce as well as a woman of taste, not to mention an ancient being legend. "Hermione laughs at the idea.</p><p>
  <em>(As good as SHE can be, she means.)</em>
</p><p>Pansy pulls her collar a bit to cool down.<br/>"Ah! We have arrived." Announces Hermione, her voice resonating in Pansy's belly and she realizes that they have walked so far that the whole night descends around them.</p><p>Pansy looks around with astonishment.<br/>"Where did you take me, Granger?" Ask with suspicion.</p><p>
  <em>(What a silly question ... there's a sign on the entrance from the cemetery.)</em>
</p><p>Pansy slowly exhales as Hermione raises an amused eyebrow.<br/>"Why, right where I promised to take you, of course, and he always keeps my promises." Said Hermione.<br/>"Let me guess you're about to hand me over a shovel and tell me to dig my own grave? " Asked angry Pansy.</p><p>Pansy's gray eyes then adapt to the lanterns of the cemeteries and spot a very familiar hooded woman shuffling cards ... and an argument then meets the ears of the outlaw ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Show me what you got</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A meeting at the cemetery where Pansy learns and sees surprising things</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A new character appears in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cemetery, at night, after the arrival of Hermione and Pansy ...</strong>
</p><p>A male voice that Pansy recognizes rises<br/>from a corner of the night cemetery.<br/>"You can't take what was given to you for a<br/>times like a normal person? "hisses Harry angrily.<br/>"Don't you have unfinished business elsewhere, rude little geist? "Replicates a man the same age as Harry with blond hair straightened backwards and cold gray eyes.</p><p>The air around Harry's shoulders begins to stutter.<br/>"I think I might have some business to do here if you don't watch your words, demon." He growls.</p><p>The blond dressed in undertaker shines like a braiser ... Pansy takes a step back, but this flash did not seem confused Hermione or even Luna.</p><p><em>(Beyond what I can imagine ... she wanted</em><br/><em>say...?!)</em><br/>"Maybe a pinch of salt will remind you to respect your allies, cowboy," threatens the blond.</p><p>Harry, sneering without amusement at that,<br/>"Allies !?" He laughs. "It's rich! There is only one only way to deal with this, Mr. Ambassador! "<br/>"Ah, but I have a lot less to prove than you, don't I?" Points out the other man.</p><p>Smoke rises from under the red shirt of<br/>Harry and Pansy feel torn between wanting to run away and wanting to stay frozen in order to watch what's going to happen.<br/>"Enough bear bait, Draco." Orders Hermione staring at the blond man. "We have a guest."</p><p>At that, Luna puts her cards away and gently places a hand on Harry's shoulder, he solidified after taking a deep breath.<br/>"Hermione!" Luna gushes happily. "I hope you had supper, you've been gone for so long."</p><p>Harry salutes Pansy with his red cowboy hat with golden accents.<br/>"Hello to you, once again, miss! Don't worry about stories ..."</p><p>Draco interrupts, bowing low like a bowing prince.<br/>"All my excuses, Miss Granger. "He apologizes. "I inadvertently pushed against a headstone and tore my favorite custom silk shirt."<br/>"I feel your pain about it, sir." Pansy assures him.<br/>"Sir!" Sneers Draco. "You are really<br/>welcome here, miss! "</p><p>Smiling, he also salutes Pansy, not as<br/>worked out that the reverence he gave Hermione, but still something that a dignitary visiting would expect to receive, not an outlaw like Pansy.<br/>"Everyone, Miss Pansy Parkinson comes to us from in good faith. "Informs Hermione. "She has strayed from her line ... as a witch. "<br/>"And now!" Pansy takes offense. "There is no reason to use insults!"</p><p>Draco raises his eyebrows, his eyes widening and blinking like embers.<br/>"Fascinating." He mentions. "One of a kind, then."</p><p>Harry groans as if he had just received a blow to the back of the head. As he stands poleaxed, Luna sits straight like a wand and stares at Pansy with a look that seems three times stronger than any normal look.</p><p>
  <em>(Wait a minute ... Granger talked about witches before that, didn't he? Dancing naked under the full moon, a sight she would like to see ... And now she thinks I'm one?!)</em>
</p><p>Pansy's face ignites and her collar suddenly feels too tight.</p><p><em>(Well, now I'm just all tangled.)</em><br/>"It seems that all of you have disadvantaged me." Fact noticed Pansy. "And I'm afraid there was some kind of mistake!"<br/>"Now the other world is a surprise to Miss Parkinson," Hermione explains to the other three.</p><p>She gives Pansy a warm look under her eyelashes, and the outlaw swallows her protests.<br/>"Although I am sure that this seems to be the case, you have never been alone." Add Hermione.</p><p>She faces the others, her voice becoming wheezing.<br/>"And, unfortunately for her." Sigh the guardian from law. "It is up to us to prove to you that not only we are others like her, but we consider her one of us from now on. "</p><p>Harry cleared his uncomfortable throat.<br/>"So we want you to do a little show, huh?" He asks.<br/>"Yes, Warden Potter," confirms Hermione. "You can say it like that. "</p><p>
  <em>(Oh, the bells and the saints of hell are alive ... I just ventured into an ambush, the law surrounded me.)</em>
</p><p>Harry coughs again in his fist, modest in a way that soothes Pansy's nervous feet.<br/>"Now, I wouldn't hold it against you if you wanted run to the hills, Miss Parkinson." Sigh the cowboy. "So I hope you don't hold it against me..."</p><p>Then it bursts into golden smoke and light giving an almost ghostly appearance, and Pansy forcibly restrain from barking.</p><p>
  <em>(Oh Goddess ... a Ghost Riders, do they really exist ?!)</em>
</p><p>Hermione's calm presence at her side helped her regain control of her mind.</p><p><em>(Fascinating it almost seems gaseous!)</em><br/>"Pretty shocking, isn't it, darling." Laughs Harry, "I just kicked myself, so it's brand new to me too."<br/>"On the other hand, Madame ..." Draco intervenes.</p><p>The undertaker takes off his black and silver hat and grows a pair of horns, his eyes turning almost completely black.<br/>"I'm an elder in this kind of thing." He adds. "Draco Black, ambassador to ordo Deamonium."</p><p><em>(A demon?! Ok Parkinson, don't let them know you're shaken.)</em><br/>"A demon, huh?" Ask Pansy, "Who is your lord, then?"</p><p>Draco gives she a knowing smile, then takes hee hand to offer she an ostentatious kiss<br/>"Don't let him turn your head Miss Parkinson." Warns Harry. "For an incubus, romantic relationships are cheap."<br/>"Nothing in this world is free, Potter," said Draco.<br/>"Stop agreeing with me!" Smack the Ghost<br/>Rider exasperated.<br/>"I'll make you a deal, Madame." Suggest the demon to Pansy. "I will answer any questions you ask, if you answer any of mine, honestly."</p><p><em>(Oh no, every child alive has heard of demons and offerings!)</em><br/>"It may not be a crossroads, sir." Sniffs Pansy. "But I wasn't born yesterday,"</p><p>Instead of trying to deal with cheeky malice which shines in Draco's sly smile, Pansy turns instead to Luna.<br/>"Do you also hide a pair of horns under the hood?" She asks.</p><p>Luna builds her deck out of thin air, burning the cards so the other woman can see that they are of tarot variety and fortune-teller.<br/>"Do you want to see your future, Pansy?" Luna's voice is filled with mystery.</p><p>Before being able to contain herself, Pansy turns to Hermione like a child on her birthdays seeing her cake appear<br/>"She is serious?" smiles Pansy.</p><p>Hermione just raises an eyebrow, and Pansy takes the courage of her own irritation.</p><p><em>(Luna is pretty funny!)</em><br/>"I guess it's not good for poker." Guess Pansy showing the cards. "So, of course,"<br/>"As sure as fate?" Asked Luna.<br/>"Like anything in this world, I guess." Mention Pansy, shrugging one shoulder.</p><p>Luna's eyes widen and a glow spreads from her pupils to the edges of her lashes. On her forehead, a third eye also opens.<br/>"We will see." She says.</p><p>Pansy grits her teeth, the hair on her neck rises.</p><p>Luna draws a card, and when she speaks, her voice comes like a distant echo. Somewhere in the back of her brain, Pansy swears a storm.<br/>"The fugitive trainer is holding the devil on his head ... not you, no, you face the moon because four branches are buried but five others are wandering ... you could be king! No, you're right ... it's better to find a way to wear your crown sharper ... you two ... We don't care about the coins but the wine is spilled, spilled, spilled ..., and yes, the death!"</p><p>Pansy looks towards Hermione whose face is soft and expressionless.</p><p><em>(I see it's just another day for her ...)</em><br/>"... Thanks for that?" Mumbles Pansy unsure.<br/>"Thank you for dying." Luna says.<br/>"The messages that a mystic receives require certain interpretation." Explains Hermione.<br/>"So I see," sigh the outlaw, rolling her eyes.<br/>“Do you do it?” Questions the mystic.</p><p>She blinks easily as if she had just smothered a candle and puts her hood back on when her third eye disappears.</p><p>
  <em>(It will take some getting used to ...)</em>
</p><p>Luna turns to Hermione with a crazy smile.<br/>"Mione, since we're in town, Harry and I can patrol the slaves you mentioned, I was told they haven't been returned yet."<br/>"It is certainly good news." Approves<br/>the guardian of the law. "Let's see that it stays that way."</p><p>Pansy notes that Luna retains the use of all of her members after using a nickname for Hermione.<br/>"It would be nice if you asked me before I volunteered." Sigh Harry, "I would have said yes, if you had asked. "</p><p>He points his hat at Pansy and Hermione, following where Luna is dragging them in the shade<br/>"Ladies, I'm afraid my schedule loaded waits for my attention." Informs Draco.</p><p>Pansy looks at the countless graves around them.<br/>"I can see that." She says.<br/>"Oh yes, it's always a lively evening here, at<br/>Emberlost cemetery," Declared the demons.</p><p><em>(How strange ... it looks like he thinks so ...)</em><br/>"Shall I take you back to your apartments?" Suggest Hermione to Pansy.<br/>"Um ... yes, why not." Accept the outlaw.</p><p>The two women then leave for the city, leaving the strangeness behind them before it swallows Pansy whole ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. What does my heart look like?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Pansy slowly return to Mrs. Weasley's Inn after the graveyard reunion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy is proud of the stability of her hand so as she checks her pocket watch and adjusts her skirt. No one can say that she has just lost all sense of reality.</p><p><em>(I wonder if I was hurt much worse during the saloon shooting, and it's all a comatose dream.)</em><br/>"Pansy, your heart ... are you okay?" Hermione worries.</p><p>
  <em>(Oh, yeah, that thing echoing in my chest.)</em>
</p><p>Hermione's hand hovers near Pansy's elbow as she tilts her head.<br/>"Despite what I am told, it is my reluctance, I am aware that all of this is a shock to the system. " Recognizes Hermione gently. "Even for an exceptional person like you, we may have just met but ... I can tell something is wrong, you are terribly quiet."</p><p>It seems Pansy thought Hermione was throwing her in the ocean and cruelly waiting to see if she drowned, that was actually her way of letting the outlaw breathe.</p><p>
  <em>(How can I tell her that my way of seeking comfort is the complete opposite without seeming to beg her to hug me? Now that's all I wanna do and therefore all I want to do I can think damn it!)</em>
</p><p>Hermione takes Pansy's hands, turning her<br/>tenderly the wrist, then close her eyes.<br/>"Faster still." Sigh the guardian of law. "I do not make it worse ... tell me what I can do to help you, Pansy. "<br/>"Are you just listening to my heart ?!" Pansy is surprised.</p><p>Hermione's chocolate gaze flows along<br/>from the other woman's chest to her cheeks flaming without a doubt, instinctively tracing the race of her blood.<br/>"Forgive the intrusion." Apologies Hermione. "I don't want to force or embarrass you."</p><p>
  <em>(Of course, we can't turn off our instincts,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>that has to be part of who she is ... and here I'm treating her like a freak for care.)</em>
</p><p>Tonight Pansy has learned so much that her head turns, but hardly anything about Hermione Granger.<br/>"Don't be so sad." Implore the guardian of law. "I understand it takes some getting used to, if it makes you uncomfortable I'll keep it to myself."</p><p><em>(But I want to know more, I must, if I want to survive this!)</em><br/>"I guess I wouldn't blame the sun for<br/>have me burned, nor a horse to run." Pansy states.</p><p>Hermione's lips part, gratitude crosses her expression. Pansy is too raw to be thanked so she just drops her first question.<br/>"What do you hear when you listen to a person's heart?"</p><p><em>(What does she mean in mine? And could she explain it to me, please?)</em><br/>"... Nobody has never asked me that before." Hermione admits surprised. "I'm not sure I have the words ... I'll have to demonstrate."</p><p>She searches Pansy's face for any sign of worry, then seems to calm down, she shuts eyes and she does not hold her breath, that just stop. Her head is swinging like on distant music, locks of brown hair curls sliding like satin down her shoulders.<br/>"A sound behind the sound." She whispers. "I don't ... hear it as such, but something in me knows it, the rhythm is like a language that I don't remember having learned ... it sings to me and and I understand it. "</p><p>Pansy's mouth is dry, her silver eyes riveted to the movement of the other woman's throat producing that low, stopping whisper.</p><p><em>(It's amazing the way she talks about it.)</em><br/>"How are you feeling?" She asks. "It seems ... intimate."</p><p>The edges of Hermione's lips curl in a painful and melancholy smile.<br/>"Yes, mine and not mine." She nods.</p><p>Subconsciously, she pulls her own fingernails from the hinge of her jaw to her collarbone. The lines of the fainter rose rise in their wake and then fade into her pale flesh. Pansy suppresses a shiver.</p><p><em>(Oh, so that's how it is ...)</em><br/>"I think I see what you mean." Fits Pansy.</p><p>Hermione's hand slides between her breasts, then moves down her stomach as if to smooth her coat, she chuckles.<br/>"So yeah, it's intimate." She accepts. "And I rarely ask permission, there are parts of me that aren't ... polite, but they are, and they are ..."</p><p>
  <em>(Magnificent...)</em>
</p><p>Hermione's eyelashes open.<br/>"Thanks for asking." She offers.</p><p>Pansy swallows sudden brutality<br/>"My heart ... is it different from others?" She asks.</p><p>Hermione gives a small smile and then nods.<br/>"Yes very." She replies.<br/>"Oh…" Pansy breathes, not knowing what to say to that answer.</p><p><em>(What's wrong with me? And can she</em><br/><em>doing things right or does she like me like that ...?)</em><br/>"Your heart is ..!" Hermione starts before<br/>to shake her head, frustrated at her words for the first time without Pansy interrupting her.</p><p><em>(But I won't delay to hear what she's got</em><br/><em>to tell me about it for a piece of gold the size of my leg.)</em><br/>"How to say ..." Hermione sighed.</p><p>Her slender arms rise and bow like an invisible violin, long fingers pulsing in the air, Pansy's heart beating with them, floating and dizzy.<br/>"Your heart beats fortissimo and pianissimo, pizzicato and andante." Hermione explains. "Deliciously listening to every mood, your heart is one symphony, it's a shame that only I can hear it."<br/>"Oh ... so what you're saying is ... I'm loud."<br/>Note Pansy was disappointed.</p><p>Hermione's arms drop and her eyebrow arch.<br/>"What I am saying is that you are unmistakable." She counter.</p><p>
  <strong>On the way to the hostel ...</strong>
</p><p>They pass the Saloon, all lit up and bristling, a carnival at rush hour.</p><p><em>(I remember what happened there.)</em><br/>"What did Luna mean when she said they were hunting slaves?" Pansy asks.<br/>"The subordinates of a twisted old power." Hermione answers. "Luna and Harry hunt the brothers you ran with, the Muggles who believe they were given abilities."<br/>"I only ran with them once!" Replies the offended outlaw.</p><p><em>(And I regret every second lost with these two idiots.)</em><br/>"They are under the mysterious influence of ... a power that I would rather not see take root if I can stop him." Hermione explained. "I waited for him to surface when we met at the Saloon. "<br/>"I felt like I interrupted you in the middle of something" Pansy confesses.<br/>"Nothing bothered me to put on hold." Reassure the other woman.</p><p>Her wry smile fades, before saying.<br/>"Their master is a vampire."</p><p>
  <em>(A what..?!)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I wanna see your real face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The women continue their way home with Hermione giving more explanation and once at the inn Pansy decides she wants to play a game with the vampire</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A long chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Hermione's Statement on nature<br/>supernatural master of the Lestrange brothers, Pansy almost stumbled in astonishment.<br/>"... a vampire?" She repeats open-mouthed.<br/>"Neighborhood laws dictate secrecy and balance and he respects neither." Hermione informs. "He must be stopped."<br/>"And these… muggles, these slaves, they want to become vampires?" Asks the outlaw. "So you hunt other supernatural creatures while being one yourself, you see how that sounds? , no?"<br/>"We are NOT the same." Hisses the guardian of law.<br/>"Stop dancing around." Pansy replica. "Is all this nonsense about camaraderie among the others were just part of your pitch?"<br/>"Not everyone wants to live and keep their balance." Hermione answers. "It's a shame<br/>but we have to watch ourselves as much as the muggles."</p><p><em>(Well ... after seeing Harry and Draco, it doesn't seem like everyone else gets along like peas in a pod, however far they need to stay.)</em><br/>"Hey I've never seen your party thing." Pansy notices turning to Hermione. "I have to see everyone's cards, even me, I spun the bottles, back in the saloon, which you seemed impressed, your turn to do something scary and unfortunate."</p><p>Hermione frowns at this.<br/>"Come on, I'm ready." Pansy insists.</p><p>Under the shadow of the amazing red and gold hat of Hermione, a winter white smile spreads over her face. A little too wide. And sharp, like a shark.<br/>"Ready for me, little witch?" She teases. "Oh, no you're not ..."</p><p>Perfect white fangs bewitched between her lush red lips which Pansy avoided looking at.</p><p><em>(But now ... I can't look away.)</em><br/>"You insist on wanting to see my real face ..." Hermione continued.</p><p><em>(All her sweet words and weird flirtations must have passed between those razor tips first.)</em><br/>"But I don't pull out my gun unless I have<br/>the intention of being shot with." Says the law guard. "Likewise I will not drop my mask unless I have to spill someone's blood."</p><p>
  <em>(Her vampire face is therefore as serious as draw her weapons ... and also deadly, does she kill every time it changes shape? Should she DO it?)</em>
</p><p>It's one thing to see people that Pansy comes from meet burst in smoke, sprout eyes or extra horns ... but now she gets a real picture of how an edge hides in the woman in front of her.</p><p>Pansy swallows several times, forcing it to spit into her dry mouth.<br/>"Aw, shucks." She sniffles. "And here I was hoping for a real show."<br/>"Well, if a show is what you want…" Hermione sighed. "A show I can provide."</p><p>Pansy flinches as the other woman holds out her hand. From what the outlaw read, ghosts, mystics and demons all stay behind haunted doors, curtains velvet and scribbled seals.</p><p><em>(But once you invite a vampire he can go</em><br/><em>anywhere .)</em><br/>"Ah ..." Hermione seemed to realize.</p><p>Instantly, she retracts her hand.</p><p><em>(She could have forced or tricked me, but she didn't.)</em><br/>"I see." Hermione sighed almost sadly. "Maybe another time."</p><p>
  <em>(She may be a vampire, but she is ... Hermione.)</em>
</p><p>Pansy grabs the other woman's graceful fingers.<br/>"No, you heard that right." Pansy quickly argues. "I asked for a show!"</p><p>Hermione's chocolate eyes grow greedy, playful.<br/>"So don't let go." Educated the law keeper.</p><p>Her other palm squeezes the back of Pansy's neck.<br/>"What...?!" Starts to say the young woman.</p><p>But then they hurtle down town like a comet and the rushing wind steals the breath of the outlaw.</p><p>
  <em>(Living saints! I've never felt so ...!)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Only a few moments later ...</strong>
</p><p>Without warning, the two women stop on the steps of Mrs. Weasley's boarding house ... Hermione's grip prevents Pansy's neck from tightening.</p><p><em>(It only took one tick from my watch.)</em><br/>"Your hat is crooked." Hermione points out.<br/>"Well, forgive me." Sneers Pansy amused.</p><p>Hermione keeps her smirk in the shadows as Pansy hangs out after the other woman straightens her clothes.<br/>"Well, you're speechless ..." mentions the vampire.<br/>"I think!" Pansy replica.<br/>"... so I guess that's it." Hermione smiled.</p><p>She brushes her bushy hair, and Pansy can't bear to see her happily locking up the secrets of the underworld!</p><p><em>(HER secrets!)</em><br/>"I'm no stranger to the sharper side of life." Says Pansy. "Don't hold back on my account!"<br/>"I'm holding back for the greater good, Pansy." Against Hermione. "Of which you are sometimes a part."<br/>"Then show me other options." Suggest the outlaw. "What else are you hiding?"<br/>"Extremely finely crafted lace." Answer<br/>Hermione without a second of hesitation.</p><p><em>(I won't be distracted by the mention of sub-things!)</em><br/>"What if I made this interesting to you?" Pansy asks.</p><p>A smile pulls Hermione's lips.<br/>"Are you making a bet?" She asks.<br/>"With a judicial officer?" Pansy laughs. "My god, no! Just a friendly match."<br/>"And when I win." Hermione smiled confidently.</p><p><em>(Which she will do.)</em><br/>"IF you win." Pansy said. "You carry on with whatever you planned for me before all of this, whether it's handing me over to Sheriff Weasley ..."</p><p><em>(Which it won't.)</em><br/>"Or find out more about anything… going to bump in the night." She continues.</p><p>Hermione smiled bluntly.<br/>"I don't know about illegal habits." She mentions. "But it looks like a deck of cards stacked in your favor."</p><p><em>(Oh, she surrounded me.)</em><br/>"Worried, am I too cunning to face?" Pansy asks.<br/>"Hmm!" Hermione hums. "A challenge from a worthy adversary."</p><p>She takes off her coat and surrounds Pansy, but Pansy continues to face her.</p><p><em>(That gleam in her eyes wakes something agitated in my mind.)</em><br/>"You'll have to promise that you won't summon the forces of chaos to turn me into a toad, of course." Hermione declares. "This shade of green doesn't suit me at all."<br/>"I could...?!" Pansy is surprised. "You're kidding."</p><p>Hermione shrugs<br/>"I would never dare to guess your will ..." She sighs.</p><p><em>(Exasperating! What hoops do I have to jump to find out all she could teach me?)</em><br/>"What are your terms?" Hermione asks.</p><p><em>(Of course, she would insist on obeying the law, even for a friendly fight match ... she is a law keeper through and through.)</em><br/>"Not big on the rules, myself ..." Pansy replies.<br/>"Like I said, I only slip into my ... other form when lethal force is required." Hermione repeats. "Without limits, I would beat you too easily."</p><p>She measures Pansy again with her eyes, and she feels like the whole town should be able to hear her heart beat.</p><p><em>(Guess I should wait for her to go wild until we're done wrestling, I'm just a sweet human!)</em><br/>"Is it true?" Pansy asks. "Alright, bare-knuckle ground rules, then: don't get caught ... which means don't wake up. Mrs. Weasley ... no guns or blades ..."</p><p>She swallows.<br/>"... and no bites." She adds.</p><p>Hermione stares at the outlaw's teeth.<br/>"Pity." She says. "It's been so long that no one don't bite me."</p><p>Pansy coughs a little taken aback.<br/>"And keep it above your belt." She instructed.<br/>"One disappointment after another!" Hermione sigh.</p><p>But she smiles, excited, as Pansy pulls a handkerchief out of her pocket.<br/>"How about capturing a little flag." Suggest the outlaw.<br/>"It's not over your belt." Hermione points out.</p><p>Pansy then places the handkerchief in her cleavage. Hermione follows suit, then traces her gaze down the outlaw's neck to smile even harder. She then produces its own handkerchief.</p><p>She slips it gracefully into her corset, under her breasts ...</p><p><em>(Red suits she.)</em><br/>"Are you trying to distract me?" Pansy asks.<br/>"Who me?" Hermione sneers. "The question is, can you claim it, without witchcraft out of bounds?"<br/>"Well." Pansy said shrugging a shoulder. "You already know I don't know what I don't know ... so I'll do my best not to do what you know, I don't know, I don't know what I can do."</p><p>Hermione throws her head back and laughs. Ink is spreads under her skin, dripping from her eyes, lips and fingers. Pansy is a sweet, crooked thing pinned down by the eyes of the night sky.<br/>"You wanted to see." Said the vampire. "So what do you think?"</p><p>
  <em>(Can't think of it, this must have been the last thing so many creatures saw ...)</em>
</p><p>But Hermione kept Pansy's handkerchief folded more carefully than ever.</p><p>
  <em>(Just as she is so careful not to do ME</em>
  <br/>
  <em>of badness.)</em>
</p><p>After a moment of silence, the vampire's eyelashes float. Despite all her power she made herself vulnerable by accepting Pansy's rules ... her trust.</p><p>
  <em>(I can't beat a vampire, but it already looks like a win!)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capture the flag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pansy and Hermione get into their friendly catch-the-flag match</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>In Mrs. Weasley's inn after Hermione is shown her true appearance...</strong>
</p><p>Pansy looks at the vampire with interest.<br/>"Spooky!" She smiles. "How long have you been doing this in the mirror?"</p><p>Pansy feigns to Hermione's right, but before changing sides the vampire turns around the outlaw's back and walks away.<br/>"Certain things come naturally." Hermione points out.<br/>"Rather supernaturally." Pansy replies with a smirk.</p><p>Overall their fight match is fun but not much of a contest, most importantly, Pansy is just chasing the Hermione laughed in the air.</p><p>
  <strong>Several panting sparring moments later ...</strong>
</p><p>The vampire still has her flag ... but Pansy still has hers too!</p><p>If a warning, a nauseous tingling kind of trickles over a side of Pansy's body.</p><p>
  <em>(Strange... will I pass out for the first time in my life? Or... is my witch sense trying to tell me something?!)</em>
</p><p>Pansy barely has time to question herself before Hermione bursts into her increased speed to the left of the outlaw. Acting on that strange tingling without thinking,<br/>Pansy manages to dodge the vampire enough to strike her wrist and save her flag.</p><p>
  <em>(It's like I know where she's going to hit, even though her speed makes her almost invisible!)</em>
</p><p>Hermione gasps briskly.<br/>"You are caught doing witchcraft." She declares.<br/>"No, I wasn't!" Pansy objected.</p><p>
  <em>(Shoot she can't prove it, more this time it was unintentional.)</em>
</p><p>Pansy slips Hermione's flag still hanging off her skirt squarely, just to be sassy.<br/>"Just because we haven't agreed on any of the witchcraft doesn't mean you shouldn't try." Hermione mentions.<br/>"Be careful what you wish for, Warden." Warns Pansy.</p><p>
  <strong>Then all the jokes calm down ...</strong>
</p><p>The two women fall in a long dance in the shape of a cat's cradle... Weaving each other with complicated displays and ripostes, their limbs slide over each other and the shirt sleeves brush against each other.<br/>"You are good at this kind of fights." Compliments Hermione. "For a novice, I mean."</p><p>It is true that Pansy seems like she is not used to it, she usually uses her opponent's inertia against them in this style of fighting.</p><p>
  <em>(I'll show you, a novice!)</em>
</p><p>Rippling tendons and muscles as if they were choreographed is ... new to Pansy.</p><p><em>(But that doesn't mean I like her calling me on it!)</em><br/>"I'm a quick student!" Pansy argues.</p><p>Hermione suddenly disengages and runs across the room. Pansy loses her footing, but she balances in a neat little whirlwind.<br/>"What are you doing there?" Hermione sneers. "Come get me."</p><p><em>(Give it a try, Granger, but I'm not falling for taunts! But maybe SHE will ...)</em><br/>"Let a breathing lady catch her breath!" Pansy replica.</p><p>She fans, stretches and closes her eyes.</p><p>A breeze swirls near her throat, and Hermione's wrist is inches from the flag hanging from the outlaw's skirt.</p><p>Pansy opens her eyes to the wide, startled gaze of the vampire, then she snakes her fingers to her flag hanging from Hermione.</p><p><em>(Oh my goddess ... will I win ...?!)</em><br/>"Kid." Hermione said then.</p><p>Pansy's world is rocking ... she can't tell which way he's going up until Hermione presses her flat against the stairs, the wooden slats digging into the horseman's shoulders and hips the outlaw.<br/>"Where the hell did you learn to defy gravity?" Pansy asks.</p><p>Hermione stands up, pulling Pansy effortlessly with her.<br/>"The neighborhood taught me a lot about fighting in a civilized way." Responds the law keeper. "Before to become their Ranger, I was a little ... fierce, beyond civility. "<br/>"So they convinced you, and now you're trying to get me convince yourself, eh?" Guess Pansy.</p><p>
  <em>(She's so keen to teach me things, but she's going to hang information out of reach... a very 'civilized' trick to attract me, to be trained or to be trapped? Or both?)</em>
</p><p>With an almost musical sigh, Hermione settles into a chair. She doesn't respond to what Pansy says.</p><p>
  <em>(Admire her prowess and it won't be long before she agrees with you ... tell her she's a half-decent person, and she smacks right away.)</em>
</p><p>Hermione gracefully raises a hand to cover a yawn.</p><p>
  <em>(Which must be wrong.)</em>
</p><p>Then she uncorks her golden bottle.<br/>"Don't let me stop you from taking a nap." Pansy sniffs.</p><p><em>(I could just snuggle up, I like to sleep in the cooler.)</em><br/>"The real me doesn't play that often." Hermione admits. "But I don't need a rest."</p><p>
  <em>(So that vampire face is the 'real' her, eh?)</em>
</p><p>Pansy looks at Hermione with slight curiosity.<br/>"Don't you need a rest?" She asks. "Just a little refreshment?"</p><p>Hermione's shoulders are square, and suddenly the old chair she's sitting on looks like a throne. She raises the golden vial near her lips and her hypnotic eyes grow heavy, smirk.<br/>"Are you finally pissed off, little witch?" She asks in a sultry purr.</p><p>
  <em>(She wants me to back up, I don't want to! I won't look away.)</em>
</p><p>Tipping over the cliff, Hermione finally drinks, her eyes closing. Pansy swallows, imagining the taste of something like wine.</p><p>
  <em>(I can feel every sip she takes into my veins.)</em>
</p><p>The most delicate blush bloomed on Hermione's skin. Pansy feels hers grow paler.</p><p>
  <em>(She has to stop to breathe soon... doesn't she?)</em>
</p><p>As the vial pulls away from her lips, Hermione slides her tongue over the dark red kiss she left.<br/>"Hm." She moaned satisfied. "I can hear your fear now, how… waited."</p><p><em>(Ah, this whole performance was supposed to distract me, I worked for...</em> <em>and stolen... Enough stage magician to recognize a hijack attempt.)</em></p><p>Pansy shrugs a confident shoulder.<br/>"You noticed my change in heartbeat, huh?" She says. "So what?"</p><p>Hermione blinks, ejected.<br/>"... What?" She asks confused.</p><p>Pansy walks up to her and the vampire's knees move closer to her body, protective.<br/>"A lot of things make my heart beat faster, Granger." Pansy admits. "That doesn't stop me from doing them."</p><p>Hermione's eyes close… oddly, seeing her boldness, sipping blood in the inn living room.</p><p><em>(Maybe she was expecting me to grab my pearls and run away? What's it going to take her to believe that I want to know EVERYTHING about her?)</em><br/>"Hermione…" Pansy sighed softly.<br/>"Well, raise my rent and I DECLARE!" Mrs. Weasley's loud voice then sounded.</p><p>The chubby woman with flaming red hair glares at Pansy. The outlaw clears her throat, because she wasn't doing anything wrong to be reprimanded.</p><p>
  <em>(Okay, let's go to the music ...!)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Do what i say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Molly interrupts Hermione and Pansy's flag-catching game to bring bad news that leads the two women to the town's train depot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>At Mrs. Weasley's Inn a few seconds after Molly is caught Pansy and Hermione playing flag...</strong>
</p><p>Pansy takes a deep breath and decides to face the angry Molly Weasley who has just entered the room.<br/>"What's wrong, Molly?" Hermione asks gently.<br/>"These bad men." Grom the red-haired woman. "Whatever their names, they're back with a bunch of thugs hired to help them!"</p><p>Icy heat erupted in Pansy's throat. Her power rises with her temper, and the tables move away from her.<br/>"Shit!" She swears. "Rodolphus and Rabastant are like bad money!"<br/>"I was at the depot to get my cargo of sundries." Molly explains. "When they came out of nowhere these scoundrels stood up and declared all the merchandise to be their property!"<br/>"The last water drop in town is on this train." Hermione pointed out with wide eyes.<br/>"Everyone is waiting for Percy as sheriff to step in because there are guns." Said Mrs. Weasley.</p><p>She rolls her eyes in exasperation.<br/>"But we'll all wait until I'm an eighteen-year-old girl again!"</p><p><em>(Everything is rare here ... it won't take a lot of casualties to starve us all, quickly.)</em><br/>"Hermione, if you let these men go." Molly sigh. "There won't be much left in town for anyone to search next time!"</p><p>Hermione immobilizes one of the tables that Pansy's power just tip over, and sighs, her lips thinning.<br/>"Harry and Luna will find out soon enough." She informs. "It's their duty, I'm busy with Miss Parkinson ... that's my main focus right now."</p><p>Pansy would be flattered, except for Hermione's tone… all the lawkeeper's confidence, dispirited.</p><p><em>(She challenged me, drinking blood in the open ... Now it's my turn to challenge her.)</em><br/>"What's the matter, Granger?" Sneers Pansy. "You are scared?"<br/>"Not from them." Hermione answers.<br/>"From me, then?" Questions the outlaw with a raised eyebrow.<br/>"Quite the contrary." Sniffs the vampire.<br/>"Hmph!" Pansy breathless.<br/>"It goes against Ward protocol, Miss Parkinson." Explain Hermione.<br/>"Stuff protocol!" Said the other woman.</p><p>
  <em>(I'm sick of playing nice and waiting for someone to tell me things... I need to shake the dust off my boots and do something!)</em>
</p><p>But since Pansy knows she can't get past Hermione, she has to be cunning as a snake to convince the vampire.<br/>"... Only a REAL monster would do your bit to help these helpless people when they could." Says Pansy.</p><p><em>(Honestly, I barely believe what I'm saying ... I like cutting my losses as much as the next girl, but Hermione isn't quite hiding a scowl, so I bet SHE believes it.)</em><br/>"You seem to forget that while Ward's Law liked your idea of running away half-armed, there are also monster laws to contend with." Hermione said. "The laws are much more real, as you say, and their reach is as long as their character is short."<br/>"So stop leaving." Pansy hisses.</p><p>She straightens her hat and checks her ammunition.<br/>"How heroic your desires have become." Hermione mocks.</p><p><em>(In truth, I'm less motivated by the greater good than screwing up those fools who tried to shoot me.)</em><br/>"Damn it!" Swears Pansy. "Isn't heroism one of your conditions of employment, come and see how I present myself."</p><p>Pansy turns her gun on her finger and Hermione narrows her eyes at her.<br/>"Hm ..." She said frowning.<br/>"So what's it going to be, Granger?" Pansy asks.</p><p>
  <strong>Five minutes later ...</strong>
</p><p>Pansy weaves her way like a snake sliding on the grass as she and Hermione slide through town to the train depot.</p><p>
  <em>(Now I have an idea of what to do for the</em>
  <br/>
  <em>convince to let me do it ... it was about time we got our hands dirty the old fashioned way! Besides, I hate these mens.)</em>
</p><p>Neither woman makes a sound as they crouch down on the creaking wood of the platform.<br/>"... you had fun." Percy Weasley's voice echoes. "So maybe you can move on now."<br/>"We had fun?" Mocks Rodolphus. "Sheriff, we haven't even traded!"</p><p><em>(Bold! Although I imagine they have the numbers to back something up, now.)</em><br/>"These fools have recently been pushing extra muscle arms." Mentions Pansy.<br/>"Too bad they didn't sprout some extra buds too." Hermione declares. "But then, their master doesn't like competing intellectuals ... the only thing he cares is to increase its influence by any means necessary."<br/>"And their master is ..?" Question the outlaw.<br/>"Oh, don't get me started!" Cut the vampire. "All you need to know is that these means are needed to starve and enslave more people are in the crates on this train."</p><p><em>(It's enough, it looks like that Mister Vampire Master plans to tear down the townspeople until they have no other choice than to make him their lord.)</em><br/>"Very well." Hermione said. "Follow my example."</p><p>Hermione stands up and Pansy pulls her back. The only reason she seems to overpower the vampire is probably because she surprises her.</p><p><em>(Talking about that...)</em><br/>"Has anyone told you about the element of surprise?" She growls.<br/>"We're not here to ambush, Pansy!"<br/>Hermione replies.<br/>"You make it sound like a dirty word." Pansy sniffs. "Instead of a good tactic!"<br/>"Our goal is to prevent the situation from escalating!" Reminds she of the guardian of law. "A fight is not inevitable."<br/>"Like hell, it isn't!" Laughs at the witch. "I know those mule-headed bastards ... are going to start something even if we don't."<br/>"Running half-armed is not the way we do things." Hermione mentions.</p><p><em>(She means it's not the way the Ward does things, but I'm not in the Ward yet!)</em><br/>"Well, you see." Said Pansy. "The way BANDITS do things is to steal stuff without waiting for your permission! I can take care of it in a few shot ...!"<br/>"If their speech was just to draw us into a firefight." Hermione Cup. "Then could they turn on us ... now or later in court?"<br/>"Your kind of justice takes too long, Granger." Points out the witch. "By the time you've signed all the forms, there's not much left."<br/>"We don't catch criminals until their crimes are committed." The vampire hisses. "Luckily for you!"</p><p>If Pansy wasn't well behaved, she would throw her hat to the ground in frustration.<br/>"Do you have a rule book with you?" She laughs. "Apparently I have a light reading to catch up on before I let myself do anything!"</p><p>Hermione rolls her eyes at the night sky.<br/>"I'll sum it up for you." She says. "Does what Hermione tells you to do, there ... easy to remember, right?"</p><p>She puts her hand over Pansy's mouth. The witch smokes, but she can feel Hermione's tension.<br/>"These eight thugs have all cocked their pistols." Declare the vampire.</p><p>So Pansy tilts her head, shrugging her shoulders.<br/>"I guess that makes the decision easy!" She says.<br/>"No wait." Hermione said quickly. "It's not...!"</p><p>Pansy targets the hats of the nearest thugs and fires two shots ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Shooting and sermon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Confrontation at the train depot</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Death of a canonical character (He died in the Harry Potter saga)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <strong>In the middle of the night at the city train depot, after shots from Pansy ...</strong>
</p><p>The crowd disperses and Sheriff Percy leans behind wooden crates.<br/>"Bull's-eyes!" Pansy laughs. "Can you still say that to TWO good shots? "</p><p>She blows smoke from the barrel of her pistol, Hermione pushes a sigh at that.</p><p><em>(Which is pretty petty, for someone who doesn't even need to breathe.)</em><br/>"You again." Rabastan growls. "I told you we should shoot she, Rod!"<br/>"We shot her." Reminds him of his brother. "What about what happened?"</p><p>Pansy dodges a shot.<br/>"No." She says. "You shoot me and miss!"</p><p>
  <em>(Most!)</em>
</p><p>Speaking of which, she moves behind a crate before two bullets from the bandits pass near her.</p><p><em>(I don't need buttonholes in my waistcoat!)</em><br/>"Is it true?!" Rodolphus asks.</p><p>For a moment, Pansy's world turns into near misses and flying shards.</p><p><em>(I would put on my goggles if I thought I could move my arms without getting hurt!)</em><br/>"Keep still, Pansy!" Hermione advice.</p><p><em>(Ok, I am!)</em><br/>"Well." Rabastan growls. "You keep shying away, witch ... as for your desert rose, our master had a lot to say when we told him she's in town."</p><p><em>(Oh shit!)</em><br/>"Yeah!" Adds Rodolphus. "Told us that we would do better prune it off and gave us new scissors brilliant to cut it too! "</p><p>
  <em>(What? A new weapon from Spooky Mystery Vampire and it's specially designed to be used against Hermione?)</em>
</p><p>Hermione rushes over to Pansy's position, it raining covering fire on everyone.<br/>"Don't worry about me, Granger." Mentions Pansy. "Worry about them!"</p><p>Hermione almost arrived at Pansy hideout<br/>sy when Rodolphus appears behind her.</p><p>A curved, wicked hunting knife shines within reach.</p><p>
  <em>(This knife could gut a deer all at once ... can it harm a vampire?)</em>
</p><p>Either way, the scream boils from deep within Pansy's guts as she watches that silver blade curl up to the lawkeeper's neck.<br/>"HERMIONE!"</p><p>The blade cuts the edge of Hermione's throat and her perfect skin sizzles. She hisses in pain.<br/>"Shit!" Swears Pansy.</p><p>
  <em>(This thing hurts Hermione like I thought nothing could!)</em>
</p><p>Pansy gets to her feet to rescue the other woman.</p><p>The beauties scold her from everywhere, and she must crouch again behind the wooden crates.</p><p>
  <em>(Damn!)</em>
</p><p>Hermione kicks Rodolphus in the leg and rolls away from him.<br/>"Ah." She says. "Stay where you are, Pansy."</p><p>The witch can only hear Hermione's punches land on Rodolphus ... the vampire is holding on, but the other thugs will soon be on her.</p><p>
  <em>(And they've got this fancy knife, which maybe magical! It's time to get moving.)</em>
</p><p>Weaving between the shelters, Pansy wings a few good punches to stop Rabastant from helping his brother beat up Hermione.<br/>"Shit, witch!" He growls. "You'll never get us!"</p><p><em>(Ugh, why can't they just give up ?!)</em><br/>"I must curse you!" Says Pansy. "Don't think I won't!"<br/>"You closed your mouth while talking to my brother like that!" Warns Rodolphus.<br/>"Fortunately I don't have to speak to mark you." Replies the witch. "I should use the smallest words in my vocabulary if not the idiots will miss it! You don't know real power, man ... you're seriously overtaking!"<br/>"Damnation and hellsfire Pansy, that kind of talk is not a protocol!" Hermione scolded.</p><p><em>(Is she seriously telling me to watch my mouth in a shootout? Guess now that I think about it I seem to remember Hermione said something about keeping the secret itself and the otherworld's secret.)</em><br/>"Hey I'm just punching the fear in them<br/>hearts. "Defends herself Pansy." We need all the levers we can get! "</p><p>Between shots, Hermione insists on lecturing Pansy.<br/>"Not ... protocol."<br/>"Very well!" Pansy breath. "I guess I'll shoot on nothing then, for all the good it would do us!"</p><p>She shoots in the deep, and her mad luck sends the bullet through a series of breathtaking arcs and lands in Rabastan's shoulder.</p><p>The man places a hand against his wound, grimacing.<br/>"Agh!" He whines.<br/>"Goddess!" Hermione laughed.</p><p>She looks a little annoyed and breathless ... Pansy doesn't resist the call, even though Hermione is a bit hoarse.<br/>"Flattering!" She says.</p><p>Hermione strikes the contents with one hand from Rodolphus, then strikes the man's hand on the elbow.</p><p>Caught off guard Rodolphus shoots his own torso.</p><p>Flowers of blood spurt and he falls to the ground.<br/>"ROD!!" Exclaims Rabastan.</p><p>Hermione brushes the stray blood from her face, then shoots again into the air</p><p>Everyone freezes.</p><p>Another set of guns clicks, and Pansy tenses up.<br/>"'TIC TAC." Harry's voice echoes.</p><p><em>(Phew, the cavalry has arrived.)</em><br/>"Do you hear that sound?" Hermione asks the bandits. "The sound of the last few seconds of your miserable life passing by."<br/>"You can't have all of us." Says Rabastan.<br/>"Hmm." Luna's voice hums. "One hidden thug in full view, one hidden in the coal bin, three in the ticket office, two still hidden under the wheels of the train, did I miss any?"</p><p>Something ugly crosses Rabastan's face that is neither fear nor defeat, and a dizzying shiver rises from Pansy's feet.<br/>"Do it!" Rabastan orders.</p><p>A squeak and scaffolding from the train's barrel car distracted the good guys long enough for the remaining bandits to break free.</p><p><em>(They dumped who knows what in the new cargo of water because they ran out of poison water tower!)</em><br/>"See you in hell." Rabastan chuckles. "Witch of the Prairies!"</p><p>He runs a finger down his throat as the bandits all disappear into the bush outside of town.<br/>"Not if I see you first!" Says Pansy. "You jackal's son with the hollow head!"</p><p>She moves to reload her guns and follow the bandits, but Hemione stops her.<br/>"Leave him."<br/>"Do you normally leave that many loose ends in the wind ?!" Pansy asks. "We have them on the run!"<br/>"Our duty is to these people." Points out the guardian of law. "The bandits will try more plan, now that this one has failed we have to watch the damage."<br/>"Very well." The witch nods. "They are not worth the sweat."</p><p>
  <em>(And I ended up with sooner or later.)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Explain to me what a good holdback is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione talks to Pansy about the young woman's impatience during the shooting at the train depot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>After about an hour of verification following the shooting at the train depot ...</strong>
</p><p>Fortunately, the group finds that the main water supply is safe.</p><p>
  <em>(Although most of the water shipments on the train and some of the food are soiled with laundry.)</em>
</p><p>Since they don't need to breathe, Hermione and Harry together figure out how to get rid of all the crumbling things that are now leaking toxic laundry smoke.</p><p>Pansy sits down with her chin in her hand, sighing in annoyance.</p><p><em>(I didn't expect the consequences of winning to be so boring.)</em><br/>"What's the next thing we're gonna do after cleaning up ... the paperwork?" Moan<br/>Pansy at the mere idea of filling out documents.</p><p>A hand pats her on the shoulder sympathetically and Luna chuckles wryly.<br/>"Sorry, pretty flower, that's what you get, by becoming legitimate." Does she notice using a nickname for the other woman.</p><p>Hermione, who has finished her work with Harry, turns her gaze to the two women chatting together.<br/>"Luna." She calls the clairvoyant. "Follow the bandits, see if you can run over the stragglers before they totally escape, Harry, catch up with her once you're done throwing that garbage away."</p><p>Harry nods through the tonic steams, and some of his own magical smoke, the very instant Luna fades into the shadows.<br/>"Hey, what about me?" Pansy breaths annoyed at being ignored.<br/>"You get your first performance review." Let Hermione know.<br/>"What an invitation to pleasure!" Pansy laughs. "But I'm afraid I will have to decline this offer."</p><p>
  <strong>Pansy dust herself off and walks towards the streets of the city in the hope of reaching her quiet room and especially her bed ...</strong>
</p><p>Pansy makes her way stomping on the ground, presumably with a sour gaze<br/>on her face.<br/>"Pansy!" Hermione calls out, joining her. "I know you're not used to playing by the rules ..."</p><p><em>(I'm not the one who lay down on a flush hand!)</em><br/>"Maybe I don't care about your rules in particular." Pansy replica.<br/>"Then you will be surprised to learn that you did well in my opinion." Declared<br/>Hermione. "Other than the part about your impatience."<br/>"Some might call it thinking fast." Sneers the social worker.<br/>"Oh, I could call you a lot of things, Parkinson." Sniffs the vampire. "Effortless, Whimsical, brash..."</p><p>Pansy laughs, more amused than offended.<br/>"Miss Granger, stop!" She says. "You will make me blush!"<br/>"And when you stop thinking you're masterful." Hermione huffed, shaking her head, although she hid a small smile. "You will be a will to be reckoned with."<br/>"Is this an evaluation or an invitation to dinner?" Pansy asks.</p><p>
  <em>(Who can say it can't be both?)</em>
</p><p>With a pinch, Pansy has to admit that this could be a problem.</p><p><em>(An outlaw and a lawkeeper, a flint and a tinder ... good for a conflagration, but not much else, unfortunately.)</em><br/>"Pansy, stop deviating for a moment." Hermione moaned as she rolled her hands and eyes. "Let me explain it to you, okay?"</p><p><em>(Why is she so convinced that she can convince me? A lot others before she tried!)</em><br/>"Explain to me what, exactly?" Pansy asks.<br/>"The benefits of a little restraint and patience." Hermione answers.</p><p>Pansy bites her lower lip, her cheeks flushing.</p><p><em>(There you go, she puts it in a way that could be flirtatious, threatening, or both!)</em><br/>"Very well." Accept Pansy. "Let's hear your best defense of following the rules and showing restraint."<br/>"This is an explanation of the advantage of these two things, it is not defensive!" Hermione informs."</p><p>"Well, that last comment was defensive, Miss Granger." Sneers Pansy. "And that doesn't help your case ..."</p><p>Hermione gives she a look that threatens to turn into frustration, then shudders in amusement.</p><p><em>(And ... tenderness? Whatever she's about to say, she really believes it and wants me to do it too ...)</em><br/>"I know what my behavior looks like, from the outside." Hermione admits. "Like I'm a hermetic government killjoy, drunk with power and determined to stifle your every free thought."<br/>"Wow, this is… uh… well, this is…" Pansy stutters.</p><p><em>(Add to that description some of my more lustful inclinations, and it's a pretty accurate representation of how I was starting to see her.)</em><br/>"But I swear to you, I wasn't trying to capture your spark in a pot forever." Hermione assures. "I am in a position where I have to take control of situations like that of the train depot, where everything could very quickly degenerate into chaos, death and destruction."</p><p>Pansy is about to protest that the situation wasn't that bad, but she forces herself to settle down.</p><p><em>(There were already guns out ... I imagine the chaos and death really wasn't that far? They're never really far, in this territory.)</em><br/>"I'm sorry that this desire often lets me show imperious." Hermione sighed. "I'm controlling, and I know it."<br/>"Well ... your delivery might certainly require a bit of work." Pansy comments. "But you're not mistaken, I couldn't tell you what I intended to do when I wanted to hunt these bandits down, because I didn't know myself, still don't, now, so I probably would have made it worse things."<br/>"Yes!" Hermione gushed. "I'm so glad you're starting to see it!"<br/>"You could do me a lot of favors and teach me what I'm supposed to be looking for in myself." Pansy suggests.<br/>"May be." The vampire nods. "Or maybe a greater commitment to control on your part would be all the danger it requires."</p><p>Pansy can't help but bristle a bit.</p><p>
  <em>(Ok, that sounds a bit too familiar!)</em>
</p><p>Pansy frowns as she gives Hermione an angry look.<br/>"Look, if all you're gonna do is moralize ..." She hisses.<br/>"You don't see the slightest discipline." Hermione Cup. "Oh, come on, don't put that face on me, okay, any structure would change your life?"</p><p>Again, Pansy bites her tongue.<br/>"If you only accept that you have a goal to accomplish." Continue Hermione. "That's all ... a higher purpose."<br/>"Oh, no you don't know." Pansy breath. "Moralize and spreading Ward's propaganda is not the same as explaining the benefits of retained, or even patience."<br/>"You've already decided not to listen to me anyway." Points out the vampire.<br/>"Hey, no!" The witch is offended. "I ... well ... okay, I admit this conversation is getting closer to old bones that I prefer to stay buried, I saw how the weak try to exert their control over others, and all it looks like chains to me now."<br/>"You can't scratch your way in life just on a whim." Hermione mentions. "It doesn't follow your heart or your nature, it's reckless."<br/>"What if that's my nature?" Asks the witch.<br/>"You've only seen a bit of what's in MY nature ... as a vampire." Reminds the guardian of law. "I could never live like this without ruining many, many lives, including mine."</p><p>Hermione's chocolate eyes grow distant, cold.<br/>"Until it's so far down this dark path that I do not care ... "she adds.</p><p>Her gaze returned to Pansy's, both harder and hotter than before.</p><p>Pansy gives she a small smile.<br/>"I find that I learn best by example, myself." She mentions.<br/>"So let me show you." Hermione suggests.</p><p>
  <em>(A life of law and narrow rules? No one has time for that! Except maybe a vampire, or a goddess, is Hermione ... immortal?)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The vampire's missive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pansy receives a letter from Hermione which makes her angry</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>On the streets of town as Hermione still talks to Pansy about the Ward's perks ...</strong>
</p><p>♥ ️<br/>A shadow erases the moonlight and the cinnamon filling Pansy's lungs ...<br/>Hermione moves closer to her and leans in.</p><p>Pansy catches her breath.</p><p>Hermione pulls a finger along Pansy's cheek and the witch tastes the vampire's breath on her lips.<br/>"Restraint… consideration… measured approach…" Hermione lists. "If you allow me."</p><p>Pansy barely swallows, blurring the word 'yes' before hearing what she accepts.<br/>"I can show you how these things don't have to be a surrender, or a trap… the gradation of your light." Hermione mentions.</p><p>Her lips twitch and Pansy remembers to breathe.<br/>"Who knows?" Hermione smiled.</p><p>A smile that becomes full of innuendo.<br/>"Maybe one day you will even be so good at controlling yourself and taking orders that I would allow you to… master something else." Hermione adds with a purr in her voice.</p><p><em>(Or someone else?)</em><br/>"Um ..." Pansy frowns. "I think I see a<br/>possibility there. "<br/>"I thought you could." Hermione laughed amused.</p><p>Pansy clears her throat and Hermione looks at her expectantly.<br/>"Well…" Pansy said. "Expand your vocabulary beyond the commands you would give a bad behaving dog, and I guess we'll see how it goes, Granger, I have no interest in perfection, do that I am as I am, it made me live for a few days or others did not survive."</p><p><em>(I'm not saying that's what I was looking for in my new western start, but I'm not sure a whole bunch of tangled chains and regulations aren't either.)</em><br/>"I don't think it's going to work." Pansy sigh. "We're just too different."</p><p>Hermione's hand covers her.<br/>"I want you to survive too, but not alone." She declares. "Being on a team can change your ways more than you don't think so, and believe me when I say I'm not done with you yet, Parkinson."</p><p><em>(What more can she expect?)</em><br/>🖤</p><p>
  <strong>After that night, the days slowly pass for the outlaw...</strong>
</p><p>And Pansy didn't see the others keepers so much.</p><p>
  <em>(I guess they're all out bandit hunting, but my tension barely eases as Hermione's promise continues to spin in my head.)</em>
</p><p>A quick guard job allows Pansy to let off steam a bit, just to pass the time.</p><p><em>(You would think it would have been fun, because I got the job after people saw my daring at the train depot, but it was NOT interesting.)</em><br/>"Well, look who's back in town!" Hi Rosmerta as Pansy takes a seat at the Saloon counter. "The famous, Draw Lady Luck from the Train Depot herself!"<br/>"I couldn't stay away from you, Rosie." Pansy replica with a wink. "But to change the subject, what's to occupy our favorite chocolate-eyed woman lately?"<br/>"Why Showdrop?" Ask the bartender. "Are you looking to settle an unfinished conflict or start a new one with her?"</p><p>Pansy opens her mouth, but finds that she is lost for words.<br/>"Well, I..."</p><p>Crisp, folded paper patted her shoulder, interrupting her response to Rosemerta.<br/>"Good morning, Miss Parkinson." Hi Harry Potter with a flirtatious smile as he raises his cowboy hat. "I have a special delivery for you of the fairy on horseback."</p><p>
  <em>(It can't be a real thing, right?)</em>
</p><p>Pansy slips her finger under the black wax seal of the letter Harry gives her, she immediately smells cinnamon and parchment ages.</p><p><em>(Hermione!)</em><br/>"To what do I owe the honor of your presence, Mr. Potter." Pansy asks.</p><p>Rocking on his heels, Harry points to the outside of the Saloon with his thumb, winking at the witch.<br/>"It's a little too sunny for her to deliver her letters herself, isn't it?" Guess Pansy.<br/>"Exact." Harry answers.</p><p>Pansy shrugs, opens the letter, and reads the fluid, slanted script, which simply says:<br/>'After the sun goes down, I find you.'</p><p>
  <em>(Is that all? Nothing on the other side? She's laughing at me or what!)</em>
</p><p>Pansy lets her hands collide with the bar, still holding the letter in a clenched fist that crumples the paper.</p><p><em>(She went to all these trouble and theaters just to order me again?)</em><br/>"Potter?" Pansy hisses.<br/>"Um yes?" Harry asks uncertainly.<br/>"What's her damn problem!?" Question the angry outlaw.<br/>"Isn't that the hundred dollar question?" The man laughed. "Her problems with the world are many, but with you? She doesn't have any, since you've been so nice the last few days, I imagine that she finally got tired of waiting for us to give her more sure news about you."</p><p>He then seems to realize what he has just confessed to the woman.<br/>"I shouldn't have said that." He mumbles.</p><p><em>(So she made them all spy on me! Why bother in a small town? I can't believe I didn't spot them!?)</em><br/>"Well." Pansy scowls. "If I had wanted to<br/>if someone came with me every step of the way I would have stayed in my parents' house, Potter."</p><p>Harry rubs the back of his neck looking uncomfortable.<br/>"So uh ... I guess that means you'd rather us back down nicely, right?" He asks.<br/>"I don't think so at all nicely!" Pansy replica. "And you're going to do it, because I'm going to force you to."</p><p><em>(Oh the ... bastard! He dares to smile at me?)</em><br/>"Well, you're going to have to go out and tell her yourself." Harry mentions pointing at the letter. "This is news I don't want to bring to Mione."</p><p>Pansy thinks of telling Harry that he can go tell Hermione that she will never speak to she again... but she finds herself unable to.</p><p>
  <em>(Goddess, this conversation will hurt, but why? What is she to me except a straight, narrow pain in my ass?)</em>
</p><p>Harry, adjust his glasses and then tilt his hat, but Pansy barely watches him leave the Saloon, stupidly looking at the letter in her hands and waiting for her chest to stop hurting her.</p><p>If life has taught Pansy anything, it's that<br/>when something hurts so quickly...</p><p>
  <em>(I have to get out of hell.)</em>
</p><p>That was why she had left New Amster, the only house she had ever known.</p><p>
  <em>(That's why I have to leave this place now!)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Come back ... Stay!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pansy tries to escape the city and Hermione goes after her to bring her back</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are at halfway through this story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>In the middle of the night, in the dark desert ...</strong>
</p><p>The sun has set, and Pansy is almost shivering at astride her horse.</p><p><em>(I left half of my things in a rush ...)</em><br/>"Don't tell me it's stupid to try to avoid a vampire at night… I know that!" Pansy mumbles.</p><p>Nimbus, her horse, gives her no answer, but Pansy's heart is pounding, and she drops a rein to rest her hand against her chest.<br/>"Hush, now." She said softly. "Think about how you would feel all plucked up like a taxidermy bunny in light of that stern Warden judgment."</p><p>
  <em>(The more roots I put in, the harder it is to remove them when the time comes.)</em>
</p><p>Pansy's heartbeat doubles and she realizes she hears a horse coming closer. She knows who it is, but she's still looking behind her.</p><p>The moon shines the color of deep whiskey in Hermione's curls of hair as she rides towards Pansy.<br/>"She doesn't even gallop." Note Pansy. "I think she's caught up with me already."</p><p>
  <em>(But I can't say I'm not relieved that she came after me.)</em>
</p><p>Hermione walks up to Pansy's side.<br/>"I meant what I said, Pansy." She mentions. "Come back, stay."<br/>"You certainly get attached to your animal projects quickly." Pansy sniffs.<br/>"There are few who deny me." Hermione nods. "I am very persuasive."</p><p>Hermione doesn't use magic, no vampire tricks, but the moon makes her eyes irresistible anyway.<br/>"With eyes like these, of course you are." Pansy comments.</p><p>Hermione covers her eyes theatrically.<br/>"Do I count to ten, and you'll be right back where you should be?" She asks.</p><p>Pansy shakes her head, almost smiling.</p><p><em>(She really is something.)</em><br/>"Why don't you leave me?" Pansy asks.<br/>"I told you." Hermione answers. "I won't leave you alone."</p><p>The word rings in Pansy's chest like a bell ... Hermione means she won't leave her alone and outlaw hates how much that sounds.<br/>"It seems to me that you intend to shout your shoes at me in a slipper that is three sizes too small, and then tell me to keep dancing." Pansy said.<br/>"No, never that!" Against Hermione. "I don't feel like stepping on, why are you so… what do you honestly think staying would cost you?"</p><p><em>(Why do people think they have to dissect you for good to know you?)</em><br/>"What if I go?" Pansy asks, raising an eyebrow.<br/>"How about you stay?" Hermione replies.<br/>"What if you chase me"? Suggests the witch.</p><p>Abruptly, all the harassed teasing left Hermione's face.</p><p>The skin around her eyes darkened, creating burgundy patterns.<br/>"If you make me chase you." She growls with her vampire fangs came out and her eyes red and gold. "There will be no simulation, when I drive after a threat, it is inevitable."<br/>"Desert Rose thinks I'm a threat, eh." Pansy said with a smirk.<br/>"I don't think so ... I KNOW." Hermione replied "How much do you know? What promises can you make to yourself or to the other citizens of this country?"<br/>"What?" The witch is surprised. "Come on, I'm not...!"<br/>"A witch without allegiance or attachment who can set the world on fire." Cut the vampire. "Can blast the moon and the stars."</p><p>Her vampire side leaks and she doesn't stop she. She is ready to let her monster out if that means stopping Pansy.</p><p><em>(Of what, exactly? To be free, or just run wild? Or does any race tease a predator like her unbearably?)</em><br/>"But how could I see your pretty eyes?" Pansy asks with a seductive smile.<br/>"You wouldn't, until I found you."<br/>Hermione answers. "And then they won't be pretty at all, little witch."</p><p>Hermione pulled herself together, the shiny vampire notes beneath the surface melt into her usual pretty soft skin.<br/>"You ... aren't you afraid of me?" She stutters, biting her lower lip. "Not like ... please don't make me be monstrous because you're just expecting it to make you ... see."</p><p>Pansy swallows, closing her eyes the heat creeps up her collar.<br/>"So allow me to clarify things." She said rolling her eyes. "You put me down in every way that you should ..."<br/>"Either way you MAKE me." Hermione Cup. "But I'll hunt for you no matter what."</p><p>Pansy wonders if the vampire can see her blush in the dark.</p><p><em>(Idiot ... she can probably hear it, smell it and taste it, maybe ...)</em><br/>"Because you are you, huh?" Pansy sniffs.<br/>"Because you are YOU Parkinson's." Hermione replies.</p><p>The West's most formidable lawkeeper doesn't sit and talk in the dark for almost an hour ... because she decided to arrest Pansy for her irrefutable crimes.</p><p>
  <em>(She could ... she could also knock me off my horse in the blink of an eye, or offer me some witchcraft knowledge to level the playing field ... or kiss me, goddess!)</em>
</p><p>But Hermione doesn't do any of that either.<br/>"Will you stay?" Asks the vampire again.</p><p>
  <em>(I don't know if I'm more pissed off that she doesn't offer me a kiss or that she doesn't offer me true unconditional freedom ... Freedom which, to be clear, is and always will be my due!)</em>
</p><p>Pansy sighs.<br/>"Damned if I do, damned if I don't." She breathes.<br/>"Oh, my sweet little witch." Hermione coos. "You're not damned, not yet."</p><p>Since she speaks nicely, maybe Pansy can use that piece of margin from maneuver that Hermione left she one day to talk to she nicely ...</p><p>Pansy will just have to decide if she wants to convince Hermione to tell her anything she wants to know, to let her go free or something a little sexier.</p><p><em>(That's a problem for Tomorrow Me! For now, she has all the cards.)</em><br/>"Hmph!" Pansy breath.</p><p>She shrugs and directs Nimbus towards the city.<br/>"So you're going to stay!" Calls behind Hermione now a little behind her.</p><p>Pansy glances over her shoulder.<br/>"Well, all my things are here." She says.</p><p>
  <em>(Tonight I was impulsive, but I don't NEED to run, or anything, what I have is a NEED TO KNOW!)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The pleasure of a beautiful melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that Pansy has decided to stay in town, she and Hermione have a fun talk and the outlaw discovers a vampire talent</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long chapter with fluff romance</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Back in the city lights, under the night sky...</strong>
</p><p>Pansy must admit that coming back there, with Hermione, makes her feel much better.<br/>"I just have to tie myself to this place." She supposes.</p><p>
  <em>(I admit that leaving in the middle of the night without any of my belongings is not the wisest idea I've had.)</em>
</p><p>The good thing about coming back, giving in to a whim, is that she own attitude can change just as quickly.</p><p><em>(So maybe Hermione didn't give me much choice about coming back... because it turns out I want to be here, it's not a skinny nose!)</em><br/>"Follow me." Hermione indicates.</p><p>Pansy expects Hermione to take her straight back to Molly Weasley's boarding house and lock all the doors behind her.</p><p>Imagine her surprise when Hermione instead directs her straight to the saloon.</p><p>Pansy gives she a surprised look.<br/>"Uh ..." She stutters uncertainly.</p><p>
  <strong>Once the two women enter the saloon...</strong>
</p><p>It's as if anyone can tell it's Hermione just at the click of her boots, the whole saloon freezes when the two women enter. Alcohol liquor runs halfway down people's lips, and the last piano's bad tuning fades under the very obvious sound of their walking towards the bar.<br/>"Hello everyone." Pansy said with a smirk.<br/>"Ahem." Hermione sigh.</p><p>She takes off her burgundy red hat, sits on a stool and all the noises resume.<br/>"Uh, although I hate to bring it to your attention." Mentions Pansy. "I think you've taken a wrong turn, it's not Weasley's boarding house or a jail cell."</p><p>Hermione frowns, speckled.<br/>"Despite what you may think of me, I am not on duty every waking moment." She informs. "I know how to relax."</p><p>Pansy looks at her skeptically.<br/>"Oh come on!" Hermione exclaims offended. "I don't do it often, it's true, but I know the concept of having fun, thank you very much!"<br/>"Is that why we are here now?" Pansy asks. "To relax?"</p><p>Hermione couldn't seem more tense if she was made of wood.<br/>"Yes." Answer the guardian of law. "That's the idea."<br/>"So ... what do you like? As fun I mean." Pansy asks.</p><p>Hermione smirked at the question.<br/>"The music." She says.</p><p><em>(It's nice!)</em><br/>"Fresh blood." Add Hermione with a mocking look.</p><p>Pansy feels a little green<br/>"Okay, something else?" She asks with a grimace of disgust.<br/>"I've been to balls before, I guess." Hermione declares.</p><p><em>(And she didn't have fun with a single one of them, I bet.)</em><br/>"But it was mostly for the music that I liked going there." Hermione mentions.<br/>"So you know the concept of fun well." Accept Pansy. "But what about PLEASURE, Granger?"</p><p>Hermione raises an icy smile, and Pansy is sure she's right.</p><p><em>(Poor Hermione is a stupid, harmless pleasure novice.)</em><br/>"I'm sure someone has a dictionary tucked away somewhere and could look up the definition for us." Hermione replies.<br/>"You don't define pleasure, honey, you find it!" Declared Pansy with conviction.</p><p>
  <em>(So much to show she.)</em>
</p><p>Pansy gets up and leads Hermione with her around the saloon.</p><p>She occupies the guardian of law in making try all the entertainments that Rosemerta has put in place in her establishment.</p><p>And then some of the tricks coins and drinking games that the outlaw prefers. She then leads Hermione into a quick dance and bet on a beetle race.</p><p>Around their fifth round of drinks and their second game of something that involves eight pairs of dice...</p><p>Pansy becomes sure that Hermione's cold gaze is wandering towards the same person.</p><p><em>(She keeps staring at the pianist, but I can't say why.)</em><br/>"Do you object to the selection of the pianist's musical tunes?" Pansy asks.<br/>"Um ... what?" Hermione asks confused. "Oh no, these are lovely musical pieces ... If a little rough play."</p><p><em>(The pianist's mustache is also a bit coarse, if asked.)</em><br/>"So either I have a reason to be jealous and you have a crush on the pianist."<br/>Teases Pansy. "Or is it something else?"<br/>"It's just that I'm wondering…" Hermione begins hesitantly.<br/>"Uh-huh?" Encourage the other woman.</p><p><em>(Come on, Warden Granger, find your pleasure! I believe in you!)</em><br/>"Do you think I could ask her if I can play?"<br/>Hermione asks.</p><p>
  <em>(Well I will! She must love music so much</em>
  <br/>
  <em>that she can play the piano!)</em>
</p><p>The nostalgia in Hermione's brown eyes as she gazes at the polished piano pulls a chord in Pansy's heart.<br/>"Well, that's it, then." Pansy smiles.</p><p>She grabbed Hermione's hand and the expression the law guard gets a little scared before she lets Pansy drag her behind her to the piano.<br/>"Hey, the piano man." Hi Pansy.</p><p>The man looks up at her in fright.<br/>"Yes Yes?" He stutters.</p><p>Hermione and the Piano man both look with alarmed interest at Pansy, waiting for what the outlaw intends to do.</p><p><em>(Seriously, it's not like I broke into a safe-</em><br/><em>federal fort and that I interrupted the coin counters... put your eyes in your head, you two!)</em><br/>"Look at this?" Pansy orders the pianist.</p><p>She brings Hermione's hand to the pianist, and the pianist blinks.<br/>"Uh?" The man is surprised, staring at Hermione's hand. "Yes?"<br/>"See those long fingers?" Pansy indicates. "See that emotional soul? It's a pianist's hand."<br/>"Oh! Is that true?" Asks the pianist, a little mockingly.</p><p>Hermione frowns at the man's tone, but something about Pansy knows that if the vampire could she would blush.<br/>"It has been said." Hermione mentions.<br/>"Of course!" Exclaims Pansy. "I just said it! Would you mind letting my friend try to jingle the ivories?"<br/>"Not at all." The man answers, rolling his eyes. "I just thought I was parched."<br/>"Thirst for enlightenment of the soul through music, you mean!" Comment on the outlaw. "Listen to this!"<br/>"Hm." Hermione hums.</p><p>With a bundle of fabric and curly hair, Hermione settles down on the bench in front of the piano.</p><p>Not all rights, that rickety old piano shouldn't have been up to the tears of the weary eyes of the world. The last heartbreaking chords melt into the night. Their all reminiscent of the starry darkness that surrounds this little golden cocoon of lanterns, alcohol and friends.<br/>"Oh, I guess that changes the mood of the evening more." Said Hermione. "Isn't it ... maybe I can get tangled up in a more popular song!"</p><p>♥ ️<br/>Hermione hits Marry Me At Midnight with frills perfect and a lively rhythm.</p><p>
  <em>(Yes! It's that sultry classic piece that my mom made us all listen to every Sunday, but Hermione cranked up the speed and turned it into a major key!)</em>
</p><p>Pansy laughs out loud banging on the dance floor with practically everyone in the saloon.<br/>"You're great!" Compliments Pansy.<br/>"Wait till I get to the end of my repertoire!" Laughs Hermione.</p><p>
  <em>(I doubt it will take less than a week, right now!)</em>
</p><p>Then Hermione plays, and plays, and plays. For a moment, Pansy gets lost in the hot swirl of drinks in her stomach and dances with pleasure.<br/>"And you said you didn't know the definition of pleasure." "Sneers Pansy. "Why, Granger, this is definitely a pleasure ... or even a hobby!"<br/>"Ah, but I didn't choose to learn the piano for fun." Responds the vampire</p><p>She shrugs her shoulders.<br/>"It was just one of the many things I needed to be good at." She adds.</p><p><em>(What a cold way she must have lived ...)</em><br/>"But it's so beautiful." Pansy sigh. "Too bad."<br/>"Not at all!" Hermione said. "It brings you joy, more than I could ever have asked for."</p><p>Pansy's mouth is open, her chest aching and swelling with unbearable heat.</p><p>
  <em>(No person on earth has ever done something just to give me joy.)</em>
</p><p>Hermione tilts her head, narrows her eyes and almost smiles.</p><p>
  <em>(Listens to my heart.)</em>
</p><p>Pansy tries to calm her breathing enough, to listen too, to guess what rhythm Hermione hears.</p><p>It was then that Hermione began improvising a lyrical song in a minor tone.</p><p>
  <em>(That's it ... it's my heartbeat!)</em>
</p><p>Rosemerta rests her chin on her hands, leaning on the lid of the piano and swaying enthusiastically.<br/>"It's adorable… I would sing if I knew the words, Mione!" She gushes.<br/>"It is purely wordless." Hermione explains "Instrumental."<br/>"What's the name of the song?" Ask the bartender.<br/>"This is Pansy's heart." The vampire answers.</p><p>Pansy's heart stops for a few solid beats.</p><p>When it draws to a close, this beautiful and strange melody, Hermione strokes the piano keys while everyone applauds.<br/>"I think I'm done for the night." Hermione declares.</p><p>She said so softly.<br/>"Oh no, Mione, still playing." Begged Rosemerta.</p><p>There are friendly cries of protest, but Hermione isn't the type to want to push on just any stall.</p><p>Pansy still hasn't made a sound since hearing the all-news title Hermione song, so she just watch the vampire walk towards she.</p><p>The pianist picks up his piano and starts playing again.</p><p>Hermione smiled at Pansy.<br/>"Thank you." Said the vampire. "I wouldn't have dared, if you didn't hadn't convinced me."<br/>"... dragged yourself around, you mean?" Teases Pansy.</p><p>The outlaw leans back in her chair and runs her finger over the rim of her sparkling drink.</p><p><em>(The evening is going much better than I would have thought when I slipped in to go alone ...)</em><br/>🖤</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The robbed thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After some fun in the saloon, it's time to come back to reality and Pansy finds out she has a new problem</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>In Rosemerta's Saloon after the performance on the piano given by Hermione...</strong>
</p><p>Pansy looks at her drink, smiling.<br/>"Mm ... there is nothing I like better than a good Saloon!" She declares.</p><p>On the other hand, next to her, Hermione has both hands clasped in her lap, sitting on a straight wand.</p><p><em>(I thought she liked music!)</em><br/>"Hey, what's bothering you so much?" Pansy asks.<br/>"Do not worry about that." Hermione sigh. "Enjoy the drink."</p><p>She seems calm and casual, but as she speaks, Pansy's witchy senses plunge her to her stomach, she feel like the room is spinning, but she knows that this is not, and she is not drunk.</p><p><em>(Something is wrong with Hermione!)</em><br/>"You are not well, I know that." Says Pansy.</p><p>
  <em>(She seems to be dreaming.)</em>
</p><p>Hermione sighs heavily.<br/>"I find myself... losing focus." She admits. "This is all our... pleasure has stirred up your heartbeat, this sounds louder than music, your blood rushes full of life and...! Your blood is not just any blood, it is witch blood."</p><p>Her voice narrows a thread, so Pansy leans in to hear... Hermione continues to lean, until her words rain down on the witch's cheek.<br/>"I can feel it." Continue Hermione.</p><p>Pansy's eyes widen with the music and the laughter this midnight note seeps into Hermione's voice.</p><p>Pansy shivers and leans over.</p><p><em>(What's wrong with me? And why do I care?)</em><br/>"I didn't mean to scare you." Hermione sigh. "I thought I would keep this to myself."<br/>"You do not scare me." Says Pansy.<br/>"I should." Mention the vampire. "My control is... slipping."</p><p>Pansy's heart is beating even faster, but it seems to be slowing down.</p><p><em>(When she looks at me like that... I feel alive.)</em><br/>"You have your bottle." Pansy points out. "You never drink ... straight from the root, do you?"</p><p>Hermione slid a fingernail down Pansy's jaw...</p><p>Skating on all the most vulnerable spots.<br/>"It has been a long time." Hermione answers.</p><p><em>(She still sounds like she's dreaming, or in a trance...)</em><br/>"Come with me?" Hermione asks.</p><p>Pansy can only nod her head.</p><p>
  <strong>Once outside the Saloon...</strong>
</p><p>Fresh overnight garlic hits Pansy's feverish skin with a wave of giddy reality.</p><p>But Hermione abruptly stops.<br/>"... Goddess." She breathes "Wait."<br/>"What is the problem?" Pansy asks.<br/>"I have to go." Hermione declares. "Alone..."</p><p>Apparently the reality rush hit Hermione like a ton of bricks as well.<br/>"But why?" Pansy asks.</p><p><em>(It can't be the end of the night!)</em><br/>"You are burning my control to ashes." Hermione answers.<br/>"Mine too..." Pansy said.<br/>"It is not a good thing!" Cut the vampire. "If I'm not controlled I'm...! I can't believe I almost put you in danger, that between us can never...!"</p><p>Suddenly the voice of Sheriff Percy Weasley interrupts she.<br/>"There you are, Miss Parkinson." He said. "I was looking for you."</p><p>Pansy's heart pounding and growing dismay causes her to panic, and Percy's flat tone is dangerous to her ears.</p><p>She looks worriedly at the sheriff.<br/>"Oh?" She breathes surprised.</p><p><em>(Damn, he's taking me to get that bounty off my head!)</em><br/>"Miss Parkinson." Percy sigh. "I'm afraid you were robbed."</p><p>Normally, Pansy wouldn't obediently follow a sheriff to her office like this, but she's overcome with that helpless old anger.</p><p>
  <em>(Sheriff says I was robbed... what more do I have to lose before life stops taking everything from me?)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Once in Sheriff Weasley's office...</strong>
</p><p>Hermione guides Pansy down to sit her down and the witch feels the other woman's firm hand on her lower back like balm.</p><p>Suddenly she can breathe freely. She is stunned by the feeling of losing solid ground to find a stable rock within reach.</p><p><em>(No one has ever stood behind me like she is... unless they're using me as a human shield I guess! That's why I shouldn't let myself develop a taste for it.)</em><br/>"I promise you, no harm will come to you." Hermione assures us. "Just keep a civilian tongue around Percy."</p><p>Pansy feels like Hermione means more than she should be careful not to mention the other world around the human sheriff, but Pansy is attached to the tongue anyway.</p><p><em>(I'm not used to relying on anything other than what fits in my pocket, what reminds me ... I'm angry! Someone took my things!)</em><br/>"Did someone steal something... from me?" Pansy asks.</p><p>Humbly, she's aware of the irony, but for now all she wants is to crush someone.<br/>"Give us the details, Sheriff Weasley." Hermione orders. "And don't leave anything out."</p><p><em>(At least Hermione doesn't point out that I just learned how everyone feels when I steal them, except that the rich people that I steal are not going to have anything like me!)</em><br/>"Not much to say." Percy sigh. "My mother is the only witness."</p><p><em>(These snakes came straight to my house, well the closest thing I got to a house.)</em><br/>"And apparently even a blow to the head wouldn't be enough to convince my mom to speak to anyone other than you, Warden." Percy adds with bitterness.<br/>"I see." Hermione nods with a smirk. "Good for her."<br/>"So I'm counting on you, Miss Parkinson." Declares the sheriff. "What can you tell me?"</p><p><em>(I was in such a rush to get out of town... and now my head is spinning... where do I start?)</em><br/>"Is Molly hurt?" Pansy asks, trying not to show her concern too much. "Where is she? Is she okay?"<br/>"I am not a doctor." Percy sigh. "But my mother made it back to the inn pretty well... stubborn woman."<br/>"Strong." Hermione replies. "And smart too."</p><p><em>(She means Molly is smart not to speak</em><br/><em>to Sheriff Weasley, his own son? But the sheriff doesn't seem smart enough to be a bad brain, the bandits just want revenge on me for a long list of embarrassments</em> <em>and bullet holes that I caused them... and to steal that necklace so that's a lot of bones to choose from, oh why wouldn't Molly have couldn't just say what was missing so I didn't have to wait and find out how fucked up I am?)</em><br/>"Listen." Percy growls annoyed. "Miss Parkinson may be in danger, so..."<br/>"Oh yeah." Hermione cuts. "She's in danger indeed, but it's my kind of danger, Sheriff Weasley therefore, it's my turn to fight."</p><p><em>(Oh...! Molly only wants to talk to Hermione because everything going on with the robbery is related to the other world... which the sheriff has no idea about, which means Molly knows the another world! And that cannot not just stealing, the bandit master must want something from me, gulp.)</em><br/>"Your services are not necessary." Hermione mentions. "I'll let you know in the unlikely event that changes."</p><p>
  <em>(Now monsters are coming after me, and I only met four to cry out loud, how many types of monsters are there? One of them could be on my tail... and I'm stuck in this other world whether I like it or not.)</em>
</p><p>The stakes in Pansy's life have indeed been rising as she is deprived of almost everything what she got.</p><p>Hermione grabs one of Pansy's elbows and directs her outside.<br/>"I'll be escorting Miss Parkinson to talk to Molly myself." She declares.</p><p>This is how, for the first time in her life, Pansy finds herself returning to the scene of the crime.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Molly Weasley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione and Pansy ask Molly about the robbery which later brings on a heated discussion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>As Hemione drags Pansy into Molly Weasley's inn...</strong>
</p><p>The owner of the inn has almost finished rearranging what remains of her furniture.</p><p><em>(Hell, it's like a tornado with a grudge.)</em><br/>"Come in." Molly sigh. "Don't stand at the door darling, I told you Pansy, this is your home here when you're away from home."</p><p>There's a bandage on Molly's forehead and splinters of wood in her red hair.<br/>"Anyway." She adds. "All the other tenants are gone, so there's no one here that these idiots bothered except me! My fault for fighting."</p><p>
  <em>(Why would the underworld do that?!)</em>
</p><p>Pansy tries to tap into the familiar anger again to strengthen herself.</p><p>But this anger she feels is definitely a new or at least rare flavor.<br/>"Mrs. Weasley, how did you survive so long without learning to dodge and cover?" Pansy asks.</p><p><em>(She could have taken bullet, the Lestranges could have taken whatever they wanted and come out of there without a scratch.)</em><br/>"I told you several times to call me Molly, and I wasn't about to let them go with your things when I knew you were back in no time."<br/>"You didn't know any of this." Against Pansy.<br/>"I know faces, you look like a friend to this<br/>place." Mentions the red-haired woman. "I'm NEVER wrong."</p><p>Normally at this point Pansy would be just fucked up and she would have to start all over again... run and plan shelter and be hungry for a while. Now it looks like she have people around, help when she's not even there, then help when everything has fallen apart.</p><p><em>(People who have been hurt, and who could get hurt in the future!)</em><br/>"The underworld knows we could use a friend." Molly points out. "With all the madness and magical madness that directors come and go."<br/>"So, do you know the other world?" Pansy asks.<br/>"Yes." The other woman answers. "More is a pity."</p><p><em>(I'm never wrong, she says.)</em><br/>"So what are you?" Pansy asks.<br/>"Oh, I'm all human, honey." Molly laughed softly. "But you're lucky you don't offend me with those kind of crazy questions!"</p><p>She shakes her head slightly amused.<br/>"Others call us 'awake' savvy humans." She adds. "But I might as well have slept for all the good I got done against the Lestranges, damn it, I'm half ashamed and all pissed off, I'm telling you."</p><p>Pansy slows Molly down for a second and adjusts the other woman's bandage as gently as possible.<br/>"So if you're awake then all other regular people are sleepers, eh?" Sneers Pansy.<br/>"Well guessed!" Hermione nods. "Some 'ordinary people' are driven to know the other world by chance of birth."<br/>"Or by events much more unfortunate than this scratching." Molly sigh. "Why, some even get MARRIED in the other world, I am told!"</p><p><em>(Huh! Is that true...?)</em><br/>"Life is full of surprises, I guess." Pansy mentions with a shrug.<br/>"Isn't that the truth." Accept Molly. "Speaking of which, sorry to tell you that they definitely stole a collar from you, honey."</p><p><em>(Oh hell!)</em><br/>"What did it look like?" Pansy asks.<br/>"Ugly and janglesome." Molly answers. "Which means it was probably expensive, eh?"<br/>"Son of a mother...!" Starts to swear Pansy.</p><p>Hermione laughs! Interrupting the other woman.<br/>"Of course!" She exclaims.<br/>"What is so funny in all of the hell!?" Pansy hisses.</p><p>Hermione dabs a painful tear from the corner of her eye and sighs.<br/>"The necklace you were selling when we first met." She mentions. "If they stole it, it means their master wants it... which means it's the rare artifact and unspeakably dangerous that I was looking for here in the first place, and that stuck in your pocket from the start!"</p><p>Pansy stamps her foot like an angry little girl who is denied dessert.<br/>"If it had been in my pocket from the start, there wouldn't be a problem." Argued the outlaw with a pout.<br/>"Maybe you got it wrapped around your pinky finger metaphorically, then." Hermione said. "Just like I have been since I met you."</p><p><em>(If only that were true, if I had had any influence on Hermione, my life would have been much easier these days!)</em><br/>"...does that mean that helping me is a must official as a warden now?" Questione Pansy.</p><p>She seductively taps her eyelashes.<br/>"And you're still doing your duty, aren't you?" She adds with a purr.</p><p>Hermione gave she a loving smile, still chuckling.<br/>"I would have it anyway." She declares. "But it helps to speed things up."</p><p><em>(Hm, we'll see!)</em><br/>"I wish I could tell you more and encourage you on your way." Molly sigh. "But I didn't see which direction they went."</p><p>For a brief moment, Molly looks so small in the exploded room.</p><p>Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, Pansy gently pats Molly on the shoulder and hopes the other woman isn't bruised there.<br/>"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley… I mean Molly." Reassures Pansy.<br/>"Indeed." Hermione nods. "I just know the person to help us guess the location of the stolen property, your body needs a rest Molly, we'll take care of the mess."</p><p>
  <strong>Silence sinks again as Hermione and Pansy watch Molly limp down the stairs...</strong>
</p><p>Pansy puts a fist in her pocket.<br/>"I'll make them pay for this!" She declares.<br/>"Well of course we are." Accept Hermione.</p><p>Her baffled tone causes Pansy to clear her throat.</p><p><em>(I can't get angry, my power will splinter smaller with the furniture.)</em><br/>"I don't know why I would think such a silly thought." Pansy admits. "I didn't mean to forgive those bandits for anything else!"<br/>"You are shaken." Hermione mentions.</p><p>
  <em>(Whichever goddess gave up on the change of heart, I'm afraid the more I try to explain it the longer it will last!)</em>
</p><p>Pansy starts banging firewood in a corner.<br/>"Are you still listening to my heartbeat?" She asks.<br/>"I don't have to." Hermione answers.</p><p>She raises an eyebrow at the outlaw.<br/>"What bothers you now, when less than an hour ago you were ready to leave it all behind?" Hermione asks.</p><p><em>(Ready? I wasn't clearly thinking at the time.)</em><br/>"But leaving was always MY choice!" Pointed out Pansy.<br/>"One choice is better than none, of course." Hermione nods.</p><p><em>(For some reason her deal with me bothers me too!)</em><br/>"... I'm still learning about this fun activity."<br/>Hermione mentions. "But I hear purchases are usually included?"</p><p><em>(I can blow my first paycheck on new things if I accept her offer to join the Ward, she means, hmph...)</em><br/>"Some things cannot be replaced." Pansy breaths.</p><p><em>(Like my sense of independence and my personal space!)</em><br/>"I lost one or two favorite vests during the blades many years." Hermione mentions. "But you better not get too attached to it."</p><p><em>(To vests or to people?)</em><br/>"Do you think you understand?" Pansy hisses. "But you don't understand anything... nothing at all!"<br/>"Believe me, I know I don't understand at all!" Hermione said raising her defended hands. "I do not don't pretend to do it either! "</p><p>Pansy glares at she.<br/>"Don't talk to me about sweeping away the sacrifice because there is always more to do!" She growls. "These things aren't MINE! They don't remind me of how I feel when I have to run through a random town! The closest thing I have home is anything I can put in my suitcase , or...!"</p><p>
  <em>(Or ... I have nothing ...)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>